Cuidado con lo que dices
by destr
Summary: Una escritora de fanfics que adora a L se ve de repente metida en el anime de Death Note con cierta característica que le impide pasar desapercibida. ¿Lograra alterar la trama según sus deseos? mal sumary y concepto muy visto. Lo se
1. Prologo Deseo concedido

Primer fic mío publicado en esta sección de ff, os pido que seáis comprensivos. Este fic surgió a partir de una conversación con una amiga, de hecho la conversación va a estar igual salvo un par de detalles (las faltas de ortografía y los emoticonos los utilizare única y exclusivamente para darle "realismo" a la conversación por ordenador). No se que va a salir de aquí, por que lo he escrito en un momento de inspiración. Pero, dejando eso a parte... Reconozcámoslo, todas las personas que escribimos fanfics (que la mayoría somos féminas...) desearíamos conocer a los personajes de las series/películas/libros/lo que sea sobre lo que escribimos y meternos dentro de la historia. ¿A qué sí?

Bien, pues eso le va a pasar a la protagonista que, si, va a ser escritora de fanfics. (Un momento... ¿Todo eso la convierte en mi alter ego o algo así? Bah, que mas da...) ¿Conseguirá ella salvar a sus personajes favoritos?

Veamos que sale...

Tiene un nuevo mensaje privado.

Eso rezaba el mensaje cuando inició sesión en el foro. Con tedio, deslizó el puntero del ratón hasta el icono del sobre y clicó. Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando consiguió descifrar el mensaje. Por que aquello no podía ser español, no. Aquello era un código extraño que se usaba por Internet. El mensaje rezaba algo así:

"¡ola! m justa ++ tu istoria! ¿¡bas a cntnrl! ¡Es ke ace mucho ke no aktualicas!"

—¿Tanto les cuesta escribir bien? —suspiró la autora —Entiendo que por el messenger se escriba estilo mensaje de móvil o con faltas de ortografía... pero esto...

Aun así, contesto con un agradecimiento tan insulso como lo había sido el mensaje. Pero mucho mejor escrito. ¿Qué iba a contestar si no? A comentario típico, respuesta típica ¿No es así?

Se levantó de delante del ordenador, desperezándose. Era sábado por la mañana, y lo primero que había hecho nada mas levantarse había sido comprobar su correo. No negaba que Internet era su gran vicio, y si no hubiera quedado hacia días posiblemente se hubiera pasado la mañana delante del ordenador.

Así estaba, que le sobraban kilos por todos lados. Se encogió de hombros. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado. La mayoría de su mundo no era real, al fin y al cavo. Después del desayuno, de ducharse y peinarse un poco, se puso una camiseta unos vaqueros y unos zapatos deportivos(*). Tampoco necesitaba nada más ¿No? Casi cierra la puerta antes de acordarse de coger la cartera y las llaves. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, cogió sus pertenencias y ya salió. Se aseguro de llevar el suficiente dinero encima, al fin y al cabo iba a pasar todo el santo día fuera.

Suspiró al pensar en la cantidad de correo que tendría al llegar a casa.

Aquella misma noche, al llegar mas que harta de sus "amigos" por ser la única del grupo que no bebía, lo primero que hizo tras quitarse los zapatos fue sentarse delante del ordenador, y ponerse en conectado al messenger. Inmediatamente saltó un mensaje instantáneo acompañado del particular sonido.

"¡ola! ¿como no te has conectado antes?"

La joven sonrío de medio lado y tecleo la respuesta.

"abia quedado con estos, que no se por que lo sigo aciendo"

Mientras esperaba respuesta, cambió la imagen de su avatar por una de su personaje favorito de su manganime favorito. L, de Death Note. De nuevo el sonido le aviso de que le habían respondido.

"veo que sigues con la h del teclado estropeada"

Suspiró. Sí, llevaba un mes con la tecla h estropeada, pero no llevaba el teclado a arreglar por vagancia. Se limitó a contestar con un simple

"sep"

Abrió la cuenta de correo y se puso a revisarlo. Suspiró. Setenta y ocho mensajes le habían llegado. Y seguro que la mayoría eran spam. Ya daba la conversación por finalizada cuando un cuarto de hora después volvió a sonar el ordenador. Abrió la ventana.

"Veo que sigues obsesionada con Death Note"

Se permitió una sonrisa, y contesto rápidamente.

"si, XD y con el yaoi tambien ;)"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"¿Si pudieras entrarias en el anime?"'

Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño detrás de las gafas ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

"Si, sabes que si."

"¿Y en que momento de la trama lo harias y como?"

Respuesta instantánea... como si ya la tuviera pensada. Tal vez fuera por el humo del local, el cansancio y el sueño que tenía, pero aquello sin dejar de ser una conversación relativamente normal, le daba mala espina. De todos modos contesto como si no pasara nada.

"Pues... creo que lo aria cuando Light y L estan encadenados, seria el unico momento donde podria acer algo por liarles... y de paso salbar a L"

"tu estas enamorada de L XD"

—Más que enamorada obsesionada —admitió para si. Tenía la costumbre de hablar en voz baja para si misma.

"Solo un poco =)"

"¿Y como entrarias en la trama?"

Otra vez respuesta instantánea. Aquello parecía preparado de antemano. Se quedo un poco confundida ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Al cavo de unos minutos llego otro mensaje.

"Piensalo como si fuera uno de tus fics"

—¿Y yo cuándo le he dicho que escribo fanfics? —murmuró la chica con aspiraciones a escritora.

"Supongo que si pudiera entraria en la trama siendo encontrada con Watari en mitad de una nevada, y llevada al edificio de investigacion por compasion y lastima o algo asi..."

—Eso ha sonado muy... —murmuró, para encontrarse con que la respuesta completaba perfectamente la oración.

"A lo Mary Sue"

Vale... ¿Desde cuándo su amiga sabía nada del mundillo de los fanfics? Directamente ¿Desde cuándo sabía lo que era un fic?

"Si, supongo. Aunque tendria que darme alguna rareza para encajar en el anime XD"

"¿Enamorar a todos los personajes masculinos, por ejemplo?"

Aquello ya empezaba a incomodarla, y ni si quiera sabía por qué. Debía de ser el cansancio.

"Si, jeje, eso estaria bien aunque me referia a rarezas de comportamiendo o de alimentacion"

"¿Lo desearias?"

¿Qué si lo desearía? Claro que si... ¿Pero a qué venía aquella pregunta? No terminaba de entender... Contestó con un poco mas de precaución.

"Eso da igual, de todos modos no pasara"

"Pero en el hipotético caso de que pudieras ¿Lo desearías?"

Ya, solo para que le dejara en paz, le dio una respuesta afirmativa. Quería irse a la cama.

"Si. Lo deseo"

"Deseo concedido"

Fue como si le diera una descarga por la columna hasta los dedos de las manos. Le empezaron a pesar los parpados más que antes. Le picaban los ojos. La cabeza parecía haberse convertido en plomo. Apoyó un instante la cabeza en el teclado. Tenía frío.

(*) Tambien conocidos como tennis, playeros, deportivas etc. según el país.

Bueno... pues ya veremos que pasa con la escritora aficionada, por que supongo que ya deduciréis que ha pasado. El por que... bueno, eso es más difícil. Tomároslo como un recurso narrativo. Por favor, darle una oportunidad. Esto solo es el prologo.


	2. Capitulo 1 Mary

Momo, ya ves que si actualizo rápido ^_^ ya tengo todo el fic relativamente estructurado en mi cabeza... menos un par de escenas que no tengo ni idea de como voy a meter, o si las meteré siquiera porque son puros recursos cómicos sin verdadera relevancia para la trama. *Lee lo que ha escrito* O_O si parezco inteligente y todo.

Huntress-616 trama rebuscada no, trama muy vista XD No es lo mismo. Menos mal que me explicaste lo de la zanahoria vía msn, si no todavía estaría dándole vueltas. Contestando al punto 1: tanto como dar miedo... que en persona se me va mucho la olla, pero a la hora de escribir no tanto... a no ser que sea un fic absurdo tipo "vuelta a clase"... (LoL va a hacer dos años que no actualizo ese...) Eso si. Sabes que odio a Near, así que... sí. Como me de por meterlo que le confiese todos sus pecados a L y escriba su nombre en la Death Note. Le iría mejor *sonrisa malvada* Y... contestando ¿al punto 2? Si. Has acertado en una cosa. Light va a flipar mucho con la chavala XD. Más que nada por que hay que tener en cuenta que ella sabe quien es en realidad, conoce todos sus planes y va con L a muerte. Y claro, siendo como es Light y estando acostumbrado a lo que esta acostumbrado, bueno, ya te imaginaras.

Bueno, aquí llega la primera toma de contacto entre los personajes de Death Note y la chica sin nombre. Que por lo menos ya no se quedara sin nombre. Creo que no es un buen capitulo pero... bueno, solo es el primero y aún se esta planteando como va a ser la historia. El siguiente espero que sea mejor ^-^

* * *

No estaba en su cama. Eso lo tenía claro. Con lo susceptible que era ella con esas cosas, se dio cuenta incluso antes de despertarse. Y además, se sentía rara. Como mas ligera, mas pequeña...y... y ¡¿con mas pechos?

Además... ¿¡Qué había pasado con su pelo corto! Hacia años que lo llevaba muy corto para no tener que peinarse, pero ahora sentía el pelo tapándole la cara. Y para colmo sentía el cuerpo frío y entumecido. Estaba atontada.

Pero estaba tapada con un calido edredón y el colchón era blando y cómodo. Oía voces en lo que debía de ser una habitación contigua. Y la cuestión es que le sonaban...

—Entiendo los motivos que te llevaron a traerla aquí, pero aún así me parece arriesgado.

—Si Ryûzaki, pero no vi otra solución.

Un momento ¿Ryûzaki...?

—¿Has conseguido identificarla, Watari?

¿¡Watari! La chica abrió los ojos un poco sobresaltada. Se quedo un poco perpleja al ver que todo parecía dibujado, pero unos segundos después suspiró. Ya se había vuelto a quedar dormida viendo algún anime... Y, claro, con aquella última conversación del messenger era normal que soñara cosas raras. Que tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba. Se aparto el pelo de la cara, y durante un instante observo la estilizada mano.

Valla, era la primera vez que soñaba que era un dibujo. Hasta ahora cuando soñaba con algún personaje de un anime, un manga, un videojuego, o una simple serie de dibujos animados, ella seguía siendo una persona en tres dimensiones. Bueno, eso explicaba por que demonios tenía tanto pecho de repente, y por que estaba tan delgada. Cogió un mechón de pelo y lo observó. Negro con las puntas de unos colores vivos que variaban entre el rojo y el naranja, imitando al fuego. Por la largura, debía de llegarle un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Torció un poco el gesto. Demasiado llamativo para su gusto.

Se incorporó, sintiéndose incómoda por el cambio repentino de la distribución del peso en su cuerpo y observó la habitación. Amplia, espaciosa, sencilla y agradable. La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas y se esparcía diáfana por la estancia. Los muebles no tenían un diseño del otro mundo, pero se veía que eran de madera de calidad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco.

Vamos, la típica habitación de invitados decorada lo justo para ser agradable, o eso le pareció a ella.

Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. A aquellas alturas del sueño, ya debería haber entrado alguien. Claro, que si estaba soñando con Death Note y si se le aplicaba algo de lógica, L debía estar observándola por las cámaras. Aunque sus sueños no solían tener mucha lógica precisamente.

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó, aunque le temblaron las piernas y volvió a quedar sentada en la cama. Aprovecho para mirarse, y sintió ganas de reírse. O tenía mucha autoestima o su subconsciente quería subirle la moral. Debía de haberse imaginado de forma completamente contraria a como era en realidad. Si estaba buena y todo.

Alzó la cabeza al oír la puerta, y se sorprendió bastante al ver quien entraba. Se suponía que a ella le gustaba L ¿Qué demonios hacia el psicópata de Light allí?

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño —aseguró el castaño con una sonrisa que el debía de pensar que era irresistible y encantadora.

Como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina y desconfiada que le desconcertó profundamente. ¿Quien era aquella chica? Si normalmente caían a la primera sonrisa. Bueno, probaría otra táctica.

—Soy Light Yagami, encantado —aseguró sin disminuir la sonrisa, y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

La mano que no ocultaba detrás de la espalda por que era la que llevaba la cadena que le unía al detective, claro esta. Le había costado mucho convencer a Ryûzaki de que debían tranquilizar a aquella muchacha antes de avasallarla a preguntas. Se la veía tan dulce e inocente, con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda de largas pestañas y aquellos labios rosados. O al menos se la veía dulce e inocente cuando estaba inconsciente, por que en aquellos momentos parecía querer matarle con la mirada. Ni que fuera Kira.

—Prepotente.

Vale. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. Si no estuviera encadenado a cierto insomne escondido tras la puerta, y que parecía realmente divertido con la situación, se hubiera acercado a ella para crear algo de confianza. Pero en aquella situación era imposible. De todos modos, aunque el sentido común le dijera que despertarse en un lugar extraño tenia que asustar, algo le avisaba de que aquella chica no estaba asustada. Y de que el le caía mal por algún motivo. Tal vez debería enfocarlo desde otro ángulo. Una chica tan hermosa debía de ser también muy vanidosa, tal vez si hablaran de ella...

—Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas?

—A tí te lo voy a decir.

Aquello empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas.

—¿Acostumbras a ser desagradable con la gente que trata de ser amable contigo? —preguntó Light con un deje mordaz.

Inmediatamente después inspiró hondo. No podía perder la paciencia así, era lógico que aquella chica estuviera a la defensiva.

—Normalmente no, pero es que tu me caes mal, señor "me-creo-mejor-que-todo-el-mundo-y-que-mi-super-pelazo-y-mi-sonrisa-perfecta-pueden-conquistar-a-cualquier-chica-que-usare-y-luego-tirare-como-si-fuera-un-pañuelo-de-papel" —soltó la chica, aunque le quedo un poco mas largo de lo que había esperado. Tenía que aprender a sintetizar un día de estos. Aunque la cara que estaba poniendo Light merecía la pena. ¿Se reía en sus narices o le incordiaba un poco más? Mejor lo segundo. Era divertido—Y dile a tu amigo que salga ya —añadió.

Los dos genios quedaron sorprendidos, aunque evidentemente ninguno de los dos lo demostró. Ryûzaki, viendo que era inútil que se ocultara durante más tiempo, entró en la habitación. El mas joven se esperaba que aquella muchacha fuera aún más desagradable con L de lo que había sido con él. Es decir... solo con el aspecto que tenía el detective ya invitaba a la desconfianza...

Con lo cual volvió a quedarse descolocado cuando ella le recibió con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Light tiró de la cadena intentando retener a su "mejor amigo" cuando este avanzó y en un par de zancadas se coloco frente a la chica, dejando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, y subiendo un pie a la cama. Pero el detective se limito a dejar el brazo estirado hacia atrás para que los tirones no le molestaran demasiado. ¿Es qué no entendía que acercándose tanto podía incomodar a aquella chica, o incluso asustarla? Pero ella se limitó a observarle sin decir palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba tras la puerta? —preguntó L, llevándose el pulgar a los labios como era su costumbre, observándola sin parpadear.

—No lo sabía, solo lo dije por si acaso —admitió la adolescente, aguantándose la risa.

Light sonrío un poco. Aquella chica se salía de lo normal, eso estaba claro. Era incluso... interesante. Termino que nunca pensó que aplicaría a una mujer. (*)

El detective la observó desde su cercana posición. Aquella chica tenía una gran confianza en si misma, eso estaba claro. Normalmente las personas se incomodaban cuando las observaba así, invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero ella parecía incluso... complacida.

Parecía que había encontrado a alguien que despertaba parte de su interés además de Yagami Light.

—Fue un movimiento bastante inteligente... —pareció dudar unos segundos- ¿Cómo he de llamarte?

La chica por primera vez aparto la mirada. Aquel era el sueño más raro que había tenido en la vida. Más que nada por que todo tenía lógica, y sus sueños nunca tenían lógica. Al menos los que recordaba... Además, en alguna parte había leído que los sueños duraban unos cinco segundos. No tenía ni idea de si era verdad, pero si lo era esos cinco segundos se estaban estirando mucho. Y más con la aparente detención momentánea del tiempo. Si es que es lo mejor de los animes, que te da tiempo a pensar lo que te de la gana sin que nadie te interrumpa. Ya puedes tirarte tres horas pensando que en la trama solo pasara un segundo. O menos.

A ver. Su nombre. Evidentemente no daría su nombre real, que andaba Kira atento a la conversación y no quería que el sueño se acabara. Por que siempre que te vas a morir en un sueño vas y te despiertas. Bueno, ya estaba divagando otra vez. Nombre. Un nombre. Lo que peor se le daba. Venga... no era tan difícil...

De nuevo miro a Light, después a L y mas tarde a si misma. Recordó la conversación que había tenido por messenger con su amiga. Y la verdad es que los dos chicos habían reaccionado por un estilo muy parecido a como si fuera... Es decir, Light trataba de no recorrerla con la mirada e incluso con todo su autocontrol de vez en cuando no podía evitar echarle un rápido vitazo. En cuanto a L... bueno, el la estaba examinando de arriba a abajo como si no fuera con el la cosa. Claro, pero es que con esas pintas casi parecía una...

Pues ya tenía nombre.

-Mary. Llámame Mary.

Porque no podía negarlo, en esos momentos parecía uno de esos personajes súper perfectos de los que todos los demás personajes se enamoraban o se hacían súper amigos y que todo lo podían. Parecía una Mary Sue.

—Bien, Mary-san. Yo soy Ryûzaki. Watari, mi mayordomo, te encontró tirada en la nieve y te trajo aquí porque las carreteras hacia el hospital estaban heladas e impracticables. Algo bastante inusual teniendo en cuenta el clima propio de esta zona, que estamos a finales de septiembre y en una gran ciudad.

—Será eso del cambio climático —contestó la recién autonombrada Mary.

—Es posible —asintió L, que se mordisqueó un poco la uña.

Una evasiva... y aparentemente sin motivo. Aquella chica ocultaba algo. Los dos genios estaban seguros. L la observo más de cerca. La joven ya no parecía tan complacida con su cercanía. La estaba poniendo nerviosa... pero no de la forma habitual. No sabía muy bien como calificarlo. Pero parecía la típica reacción de una chica de instituto bastante inmadura que tiene el amor idealizado ante un acercamiento del chico que le atrae. Pero eso no podía ser, simplemente por que era la primera vez que se veían.

—¿Es un nombre falso? —preguntó el detective con cierto deje casual que usaba cuando estaba seguro de algo, y que Light, para su desgracia, conocía bastante bien.

—Igual que Ryûzaki ¿no?

Hubo unos instantes de silencio aplastante en la habitación, mientras los genios sacaban sus conclusiones... y Mary se limitaba a aguantar el tipo y disfrutar de la situación.

—Creo que a Mary le gustaría darse un baño —rompió finalmente el silencio el principal sospechoso de ser Kira - ¿No es así?

La joven asintió y L se aparto de ella.

—Mary-san encontrara todo lo necesario para su aseo en el baño, y ropa de su estilo y talla en el armario. Pero he de pedirle que no salga de esta habitación hasta que vengamos a buscarla.

—Que será cuando ya hayáis pensado todo lo que tengáis que pensar y decidáis si soy peligrosa o no.

—Exactamente —afirmó L. No veía motivos para negarlo.

Pero... ¿Cómo demonios aquella chica era capaz de ver los esquemas de sus mentes con tanta claridad, siendo esa la primera vez que se veían? O era un genio de su mismo nivel e incluso mayor, o había estado observándoles durante mucho tiempo. Y la segunda opción debía descartarse por rozar lo imposible.

Y sin embargo algo le decía, a pesar de la falta de pruebas, que aquella adolescente no era realmente un genio como podría parecer.

Cuando se quedó sola, Mary se levantó y dirigió al baño, aunque nadie le había indicado donde era. Pero bueno, si había dos puertas y una era la salida, por eliminación la otra tenía que ser el baño.

Dado que iba a tardar en poder salir de allí, puso el tapón de la bañera y abrió los grifos. Después se puso a mirar que había en los pequeños armarios provistos de espejos en sus puertas, colocados sobre el lavabo. Un bote de agua oxigenada cayó, chocando con su mano en su trayecto.

La escritora de fanfics cerró el puño sin poder evitarlo, alzándolo un poco. Se había echo daño. Flexionó y estiró los dedos repetidamente, sintiendo como si pequeñas descargas le recorrieran toda la mano.

Y una pregunta le hizo quedarse estática unos momentos, con los ojos dilatados fijos en su mano.

Si aquello realmente fuera un sueño ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor tan nítidamente?

* * *

(*) Reconozcámoslo... el papel de la mujer en Death Note no es precisamente de persona inteligente, y a la mayoría la dominan sus emociones. La única excepción que se podría salvar es Wedy, que trabaja para L. Pero supongo que la hicieron mujer solo para que no les acusaran de machistas. Por eso, como todas las mujeres que le rodean son tirando a idiotas (sin intención de faltar a nadie) y fácilmente manipulables, a Light le sorprende encontrarse con una que se le resiste y encima parece odiarle sin motivo.


	3. Capitulo 2 Prioridades

**Huntress-616** A ti ya te conteste por el msn, y encima tu me corriges las faltas así que ajo y agua. Eso sí ¡mil gracias por el dibujo de Mary! ¡Me hizo mucha ilu! *_* (pero el tema de la pechonalidad... XD)

**Momo** Dentro de lo que cabe si estoy actualizando rápido ¿o no? (y si, lo raro mola XD)

**Fanny W ** La verdad es que el tema de original tiene poco, he leído un montón de fanfics (algunos bastante malos en mi opinión) en los que una chica se encuentra sin saber como en su serie/manganime favorita/o. Y en cuanto a que Mary se resista a Light... Bueno, para confesarte una cosa, intento trazar la personalidad de Mary a partir de la de los demás personajes masculinos. Es decir, se supone que tiene que enamorar a todos, y alguien como Light que además sufre de una fuerte megalomanía, solo podría "enamorarse" (a su retorcida manera, claro) de una chica que no pudiera tener y que encima le desconcertara. Vamos, una mujer que pudiera considerar su igual. Y supongo que lo mismo va para L, pero dándole la vuelta a lo primero (de ahí que sea fangirl de L a muerte). No debe de estar muy acostumbrado a que las mujeres sean agradables con el. En cuanto a Matsuda, el señor Yagami y compañía... ya veré como lo hago. De todos modos, me alegro que te guste.

**Violet** Gracias por los ánimos. Y si, Mary y Light van a protagonizar muchas de las escenas pseudo-humorísticas XD

**Selenya** No, original ya se que no es. Pero intentare darle una "vuelta de tuerca" que se dice. Fíjate que lo de Light y Mary es lo más comentado XD. La verdad, lo puse mas como un aliciente cómico para aligerar la lectura que como algo realmente importante, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenia que ser así. Y encima gusto. Eso es suerte y lo demás tontería XD. En lo de la mentalidad japonesa y las mujeres no voy a comentarlo. Eso daría para escribir libros enteros.

La verdad, creo que me ha salido un capitulo bastante largo, aunque no me costó demasiado escribirlo. El día que supere mi vagancia natural miedo me da lo que pueda pasar XD. En fin, espero que os guste.

* * *

Mary estaba metida en la bañera, mirando al techo. Todavía le dolía la mano.

Aunque, bueno, también se puede soñar que sientes dolor ¿no? Era posible. Pero no sentirías el dolor de forma tan real. Así que aquello no era un sueño. ¿Entonces que? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Un suceso paranormal? A saber. La cuestión es que aunque posiblemente (y casi seguro) no fuera real, también quedaba aquella pequeña posibilidad de que si lo fuera. Sobretodo por que lo ultimo que recordaba era la maldita conversación de messenger.

Y ella tocándole las narices a Kira. ¿Existiría un método de suicidio mas retorcido?

Bueno, las cosas como eran. No sabía si era real o no, pero por si acaso se acabaron las estupideces. Lo primero era mantenerse viva. Lo segundo intentar mantener vivo a L. Pero primero ella, que de nada le serviría salvar a L si no podía disfrutarle.

Uy, hablando de disfrutar...

¿Sería capaz de hacer que Light y L le representaran una escena yaoi en vivo y en directo? ¿Y quién sería el uke y quién el seme? Porque con lo cabezotas que eran los dos y lo poco que les gustaba perder en ningún sentido...No. No era momento de pensar en eso. Que su vida estaba en juego. Pero... ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad así?

Vale. Sería un objetivo opcional. Si se presentaba la oportunidad la aprovecharía y les daría el "empujoncito". Y seguro que su mente de escritora de fanfics yaoi veía muchas oportunidades. Pero lo primero mantenerse viva ella. Asíque... Tragó saliva. Iba a tener que ser amable con Light. O por lo menos intentarlo.

Aunque bueno, ambos eran genios que se guiaban por la lógica y la psicología humana. Ninguno de los dos iba a pensar ellos Vivian en un manganime y ella era una fan que se había metido allí sin saber como.

¿O sí?

Bueno, por si acaso mejor sería prevenir. Que no dejaban de ser genios, y ella solo una chica normal. Pero bueno, ella contaba con "información privilegiada" por así decirlo. Conocía relativamente bien a casi todos los personajes. Se había visto todo el anime unas cuantas decenas de veces, y el anime es donde estaba ¿no? Entonces no tenía por que morir...

Un momento ¿Morir de qué? Les había dado un nombre falso, y no había forma de que Light se enterara de su verdadero nombre a no ser que ella misma se lo dijera. Es decir, ella no era de ese ¿mundo? No habría registros legales sobre ella.

Pero se estaba olvidando de Misa y sus ojos. Y de Rem y Ryuk. Bueno, había visto que Light y L estaban encadenados, así que en esos momentos no corría peligro real por que ambos Kira habrían perdido sus recuerdos. Solo bastaba con que les impidiera recuperar las Death Note y todo iría bien.

Demonios, no llevaba una hora en Death Note y ya se estaba estresando ella sola. ¿Cómo lo soportarían los personajes?

Veamos, para impedir que Light recuperara el cuaderno, debía quedarse en el cuartel general y conseguir subirse al helicóptero con ellos dos.

Lo que no tenía ni idea era como iba a hacerlo.

Suspiró y alzó una pierna, observándola: fina, larga y torneada. Y ella toda la vida había sido paticorta, con unas cartucheras casi exageradas. No le parecía suya. Casi era como si estuviera en un cuerpo ajeno. Suspiró de nuevo, quito el tapón de la bañera y salió en busca de una toalla o algo para secarse. Desde luego, como hubiera cámaras en los cuartos de baño, entre ese "nuevo" cuerpo que tenía y Misa, Watari tenía que estar poniéndose las botas. O igual simplemente miraba hacia otro lado.

—Cómo salía tanto... —murmuró para si irónicamente.

Y es que era cierto ¿Cómo definir la personalidad de Watari si solo salía como el típico mayordomo? Podía ser desde el hombre más amable del mundo al más depravado y cruel. Bueno... tampoco es que fuera a tener mucha oportunidad de tratar con él... Por fin encontró una toalla y comenzó a sacarse enérgicamente.

Fuera como fuera, ella era una "Mary Sue". Eso era otra ventaja ¿No era cierto? Por definición, todos los personajes masculinos se enamorarían de ella...

Ahora ¿Sería el típico amor de fanfic en lo que no se puede vivir sin la persona amada o sería algo mas realista? Bueno, estaba en Death Note, encajaba mejor lo segundo. Aún así, eso le daba cierta ventaja. Ventaja que no tenía ni idea de como demonios aprovechar... Que ella nunca había sido precisamente popular, y mucho menos entre los chicos...

Uhm... ¿Todos los personajes masculinos? ¿Eso incluía a los shinigamis? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de una imagen extraña que había inundado su mente y salió del baño envuelta en la toalla. Se dirigió al armario y abrió la puerta del mueble. Joder... es que no había ni una sola prenda de ropa de su estilo original. Todas eran de su "estilo actual". Pues nada, falda negra estilo tutú, y camiseta a lo palabra de honor blanca. Aunque... tenía que elegir la ropa interior.

Abrió un par de cajones, y se quedo mirando los ¿tirachinas? que había allí. Suspiro. Con lo poco que le gustaban a ella esas cosas... Bueno, no le quedaba otra. Se puso un tanga, y un sujetador sin tirantes, para después ponerse la ropa que había elegido.

Quedaba el calzado. Bueno, estaba en Japón, así que a tomar por saco, zapatillas de andar por casa. Volvió al baño y se peinó un poco. Aquello era extraño, era incapaz de reconocerse en el espejo.

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—suspiró para si. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con un bolso colgado de la silla. Bueno, sería suyo. Porque no se imaginaba a Light o a L con bolso... Bueno, imaginárselo se lo imaginaba, pero no creía que fuera de ellos.

Se levantó y lo cogió, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Abrió la cremallera y una sonrisa coqueta perfilo sus labios. Allí estaba, junto un montón de cosas como pintalabios, llaves y maquillaje: su portátil. Y con el módem al lado.

Y en el portátil estaban TODOS los capítulos de Death Note, por si tenía que repasar algo. Aunque eran con el doblaje de España, que la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada. Y como además estaba con contraseña... Y con el Windows Vista, que eso era el mejor método de seguridad inventado y por inventar. Y mas teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en el 2007... Entonces... ¿Cuántos años tenía en realidad? Si en el 2010 tenía diecisiete años... ¿Ahora tenía catorce?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que centrarse en cosas importantes. Se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó y abrió, encontrándose cara a cara con Touta Matsuda. Bueno, ella era ligeramente más baja, pero no debía de medir mas de un centímetro o dos menos que el policía.

—H-Hola... M-Mi nombre es Taro Matsui.

—¡Anda!... Tú eres el manager de Amane Misa ¿no?

—Eh, sí, sí... Supongo que estas en el negocio...

—¿Yo?—preguntó Mary divertida—Que va... Mucho estrés y demasiados babosos que te tratan como un pedazo de carne... No es para mí.

—Ah...

El pobre policía se había quedado con cara de idiota, sin saber demasiado bien que decir. Aquella chica era tan extrovertida, y simpática, y guapa... y se la veía tan inteligente que se bloqueaba.

Así que Mary, ni corta ni perezosa, se colgó de su brazo derecho.

—Bueno, y como supongo que vienes a buscarme, eso significa que vamos a alguna parte ¿no?

—Eh, no, bueno... sí... quiero decir...

—¡Oh! pero que mono, si te has puesto rojo y todo.

Desde la sala donde trabajaban, y prácticamente vivían, los dos genios veían y oían toda aquella escena desde varios ángulos al mismo tiempo. L con un montón de pasteles delante, sentado con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y el pulgar en los labios. Al otro lado de la cadena y detrás de él, su principal sospechoso, mejor amigo y rival, observaba aquello con el ceño fruncido.

¿Es qué aquella chica era simpática con todo el mundo menos con él? Parecía que sí. Lo que no entendía era el porque. ¿De verdad que le consideraba un prepotente? ¡Pero si no le conocía! Quizá fuera precisamente por eso. Iba a tener que solucionarlo. Su orgullo estaba en juego. Él era el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, el joven ante el cual todas las muchachas caían rendidas. Mary no sería menos.

En cuanto a Ryûzaki, sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos de su compañero forzoso. Estaba analizando a la adolescente, que tenía varios detalles que le llamaban bastante la atención, al margen de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Estaba constantemente tocándose el puente de la nariz, sin ni si quiera darse cuenta. Había llevado gafas durante mucho tiempo, y hasta hacia muy poco. Pero parecía que ya no las necesitaba. Y su actitud... Como si realmente no se diera cuenta de lo atractiva que era. Además, por sus movimientos, parecía que su propio cuerpo se le hiciera extraño.

¿Estaría operada?

No. No era eso. Era otra cosa. Algo que no alcanzaba a ver y mucho menos a entender. Y lo peor es que tenía la sensación de que nunca lo entendería si ella no se lo confesaba.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Entraba dentro de lo lógico que le tuviera cierta envidia a Matsuda (nunca pensó que algo así fuera posible) Al fin y al cavo, tenía a una mujer sexualmente muy atrayente colgada de su brazo. Light tenía a Misa, y parecía que Matsuda le gustaba a Mary.

¿Si él saliera un poco más al exterior también lograría que mujeres así se fijaran en el de forma positiva?

Mientras parte de su mente se dedicaba a divagar en situaciones hipotéticas, otra parte seguía observando y escuchando atentamente a la muchacha y realizando un perfil psicológico de ella.

Mary no mentía. Aunque eso no significaba que dijera toda la verdad. Decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, y era bastante inconsciente y despreocupada. No pensaba antes de hablar o de actuar, y parecía bastante impulsiva. Le recordaba a cierto rubio en algunos aspectos. Aunque parecía completamente libre del mal carácter de su sucesor. Y también del orgullo y prepotencia que solían tener los genios. Había escogido a Matsuda precisamente por lo poco inteligente que era, esperando así que se confiara, bajara la guardia y se relajara. O para que la alterara. Era cierto que era más fácil tratar con una persona que estaba relajada, pero era más fácil que cometiera un error alguien alterado. De cualquier manera le sería más fácil sacarle información sobre ella misma.

Y aunque no estaba a la defensiva, y estaba bastante relajada, algo dentro de el sentía que la estrategia no sabia salido bien. Era muy amable con Matsuda. Demasiado. Y no le molestaba ni alteraba en lo mas mínimo tener que explicarle varias veces lo que quería decir.

O aquella chica no era un genio como parecía, o no era consciente de su propia genialidad. ¿Era posible alguien así? Su experiencia personal hasta ese momento decía que no. Lo que estaba viendo en esos mismos instantes, decía que sí. Tenía que hablar más con ella. Observarla mejor. Conocerla. Desentrañar el misterio. Resolver el enigma.

—Vamos, Light-Kun—pidió al ver como llegaban a la habitación que habían elegido para aquel encuentro.

—Sí—asintió el otro.

Matsuda no era capaz de relajarse con aquella chica. Tropezó media docena de veces, y cuando quiso servirle un poco de café, se lo hecho todo por encima. Ella se apresuro a ayudarle a limpiarse el café hirviendo... dándole una generosa panorámica de su escote.

Se alejo de ella, cubriendo su hemorragia nasal masiva con ambas manos y escapó de aquella habitación en cuanto vio entrar a Light y L, muerto de vergüenza.

El detective se sentó frente a ella a su manera, sirviéndose el café para él y sus dos acompañantes. Acto seguido empezó a echar cubos de azúcar a la bebida, uno detrás de otro.

—Ryûzaki... te van a salir caries—sentencio Mary divertida.

—No necesariamente. Mi cerebro quema todas las calorías que ingiere mi organismo—aseguró.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso para que no te salan caries? El azúcar daña tus dientes al pasar, aunque luego lo quemes.

—Es posible —admitió el detective—Pero yo mantendré mi teoría.

Mary sonrío abiertamente. Tan cabezota y adicto a los dulces como en el anime. Ahora... había una duda que siempre había tenido.

—Pero... si lo que quieres es energía ¿Por qué no comer frutos secos?

—Porque no están tan buenos.

Light sonrío apenas de medio lado. L acababa de meter la pata. Los frutos secos le encantaban a aquella chica. Quizás tanto como los dulces a L. El cambio en su expresión le delataba. Eso era bueno para él. Si el excéntrico detective al que estaba encadenado dejaba de agradar a aquella misteriosa chica más fácil le sería a él ganarse su corazón.

—¿Cómo que no están buenos? Si es comer uno y no poder parar—contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Son salados. No me gusta lo salado.

—Tu no has probado los cacahuetes tostados con miel—sentenció Mary.

L se delineo el labio inferior con el pulgar y miro al techo.

—No. No que yo recuerde... ¿Están dulces?

—Un poco. Aunque cuanta mas miel tengan mas dulces estarán... ¿Qué te parece si compartimos unos pocos?

L asintió con una sonrisa apenas imperceptible, pasándole el azúcar a la adolescente. Mary se le quedó mirando.

—¿Ocurre algo, Mary-san?

—Que cuando sonríes eres de lo más mono.

A Light se le callo la taza de la mano. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Y lo mismo debía estar pensando su "mejor amigo" por que había borrado aquella sonrisa para volver a su expresión neutra y sus ojos parecían aún más abiertos de lo normal.

—¿Te refieres a que te parezco atractivo?—inquirió, inclinando un poco la cabeza

—Eso también—contestó la joven divertida.

¿Pero en que universo paralelo se había metido? No podía ser que aquella chica tan sumamente atractiva, desconcertante e inteligente estuviera atraída por Ryûzaki y no por él. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Aquello tenía que ser una cámara oculta, o una prueba más del detective intentando descubrirle como Kira. Tenía que ser eso... Aunque no parecía que Mary mintiera en absoluto... ¿Cómo podía pasar aquello?

—En ese caso ¿tendrías sexo conmigo?

—¡Ryûzaki!—saltó Light, en defensa del honor de la joven. Que él era un caballero, y si lo demostraba conseguiría ser un poco mejor a ojos de Mary—¡Que os acabáis de conocer! ¡Al final Misa tendrá razón y vas a ser un pervertido!

—Si.

Vale. A la mierda con lo de ser un caballero. ¡Ella era tan pervertida como él! L colocó un pie sobre la mesa, doblando la rodilla de forma que el rostro de el quedara a pocos centímetros del de ella.

—Me parece poco probable.

Ella también acortó distancias, echándose un poco hacia a delante y colocando las manos en la mesa. Mary no se acobardaba ante nada, eso estaba claro.

—¿Quieres una prueba?

Light tiró de la cadena, mandando al detective de nuevo a su asiento, que por poco vuelca. Light trató de mantener el autocontrol y que la furia no le dominara, o una vez más terminaría pegándose con el detective.

—No estamos aquí para eso, Ryûzaki.

El detective observó a su sospechoso. Light estaba fuera de si, y había perdido su máscara de chico modelo. Aferraba la cadena con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, los dientes le rechinaban, y tenía el rostro desencajado. Claro, que eso solo lo podía ver el por el Angulo en el que estaba. Esta vez cedería, pero solo por que estaba seguro de que de no hacerlo y alterar más al castaño estaría en peligro algo más que su integridad física.

—Es cierto, Light-kun—admitió con calma, adoptando su postura característica.

Mary les observó a ambos, bastante divertida. Que se hubiera autoimpuesto una misión y que fuera posible que su vida estuviera en peligro, o lo fuera a estar en un futuro no muy lejano, no significaba que no pudiera divertirse.

—Mary-san—llamó el detective, ganándose que la mirada de la chica se centrara en él en señal de que le prestaba atención— ¿qué opinas de Kira?

La joven se lo pensó un poco. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía, puesto que el propio Kira estaba escuchando aunque fuera temporalmente amnésico.

—No sabría decirte... Supongo que sus motivos son buenos... pero eso de que matara a unos agentes del FBI...—comentó, torciendo el gesto.

—¿Y de L?—preguntó el castaño. Le seguiría el juego a su rival. Deberían haber abordado el tema con más delicadeza, pero ya no podían hacer nada.

—Pues sinceramente, no se quien de los dos Serra peor—la respuesta de Mary dejo a los dos genios un poco sorprendidos. A ellos y a todo el equipo que estaba pendiente de la conversación a través de los monitores—Quiero decir, que si Kira mato a los agentes del FBI, L sentó a un hombre delante de las cámaras a sabiendas que iban a matarle. Además, el discursito que soltó por la televisión y como hablaba... L me parece bastante arrogante. Creo que, sin conocerlos personalmente, lo único que puedo decir es que si Kira estuviera en el lugar de L, y L en el de Kira, la situación no cambiaria demasiado.

Hubo un instante de silencio tras aquellas palabras, tanto en la habitación como en el otro lado de los monitores. Fue Ryûzaki quien lo rompió, hablando con su tono casi despistado.

—Posiblemente, tengas razón.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó Mary alzando una ceja.

—Al 51% —contestó el detective—Al fin y al cavo, yo soy L y nadie puede conocerme mejor.

La segunda ceja se unió a la primera en lo alto de su frente. No se esperaba que el extraño hombre se lo dijera así de rápido. No había planeado como reaccionar. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Que decía? Antes de darse cuenta las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, y su índice señaló automáticamente al universitario.

—Entonces el es Kira ¿no?

—¡Yo no soy Kira!—estalló Light. Como si no tuviera bastante con aquel detective chiflado como para que encima ella también le tomara por semejante psicópata.

L se aguantó la risa. Esa chica tenía que quedarse, posiblemente le quitaría la monotonía a aquel caso con su personalidad y su atractivo cuerpo. Y de paso le ayudaría a desgastar un poco más a su sospechoso.

Aquella chica parecía un regalo para el. Le estimulaba mentalmente, era tremendamente atractiva y posiblemente fuera una buena herramienta para resolver el caso Kira. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios, observando a sus dos compañeros mientras ella sacaba de quicio a Light y este trataba de mantener en control.

Mary era... _**perfecta**_. Demasiado. Como Light. Y al igual que él, respondía a los desafíos sin achantarse y tenía una faceta bastante infantil. Sin embargo, le costaba pensar en el hipotético caso de que ella fuera Kira. Sentía que no era eso. Con lo cual otra pregunta ganó importancia en su mente.

¿Quién era Mary en realidad?

* * *

Si alguien quiere ver a Mary, aqui esta la direccion (hay que borrar los espacios ya sabeis) http : /huntress616 . deviantart . com / art / Mary - Death - note - 171146636 ? q = sort : time + gallery : huntress616 & qo = 0


	4. Capitulo 3 Conversación

Huntress-616 enserio... un día de estos dejare de mencionarte en las contestaciones a los revs, al fin y al cavo tu y yo hablamos de todo punto por punto por el msn ¿no? Pero si, hacer una Mary Sue apropósito es complicadillo. Y más por que Mary no sería una Mary Sue en el fic, pero si vista desde el punto de vista del anime y del resto de los personajes. (...) Creo que me gusta complicarme la vida. Lo que dijiste de la adivina... bueno, no dirá exactamente eso, pero en algún momento tendrá que intervenir directamente. Que quiere salvar a L, demonios XD. Y claro, ella un genio no es, así que alguna escusa tiene que preparar. No te spoileo más, a no ser que quieras XD.

Tohru-Rain si, lo del yaoi va a ser un tema bastante recurrente en este fic XD En cuanto a despedida de Mary y si sale del anime... ya veremos. Que aun no lo he pensado

Ai-chanosa, gracias intentare actualizar cuanto antes jeje.

Fanny W no pasa nada, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Y, si, Mary se va a meter y va a meter a los demás en situaciones un poco inusuales. De todos modos, muchos de los personajes de Death Note son inusuales, así que supongo que esta bien XD. Y si te gusta la manera de reaccionar de Light ante la actitud de Mary sobre L... Bueno, que lo disfrutes.

Y aquí llega por fin Misa, aunque solo sea en unos segundos XD Es decir, la típica chica dependiente y supuestamente romántica pero en realidad insegura enfrentada a otra completamente independiente y segura de si ¡que suene la campana!

* * *

L empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho bien en contarle a Mary quien era y que era aquel lugar. No había el más mínimo dato sobre ella en ninguna parte, no parecía tener familia de ningún tipo y lo que más le preocupaba:

Había aceptado que el fuera L y que Light fuera el principal sospechoso de ser Kira demasiado alegremente. Ya no sabía si calificarla de idiota, de genio o de chica con malas intenciones. Porque después de explicarle la situación, y preguntarle amablemente si tenía alguna duda, ella se había quedado pensativa un instante, mirando la cadena. Para después soltar:

—¿Y vosotros cómo os ducháis?

Lo cual provocó un silencio incómodo que duró unos instantes. Más o menos hasta que el soltó la respuesta:

—Juntos y desnudos, naturalmente.

La expresión que puso Mary por poco le pone los pelos aún más de punta de lo que ya los tenía por si mismo, con lo cual se apresuró a añadir con su tono de voz de siempre:

—Debes comprender, Mary-san que la mentalidad japonesa es distinta a la occidental, y que no hay nada extraño en que dos hombres se bañen juntos y desnudos. De hecho incluso hay baños públicos donde varios desconocidos comparten bañera.

Cualquiera se hubiera conformado con aquella respuesta, tenía sentido, estaba firmemente cimentada y bien razonada. Pero Mary no era cualquiera.

—Pero tú no eres japonés —apuntó—Así que bien que podrías estar aprovechándote de la cultura japonesa para conseguir otros fines.

Light palideció y trató de no mostrar las emociones que le estaban sacudiendo internamente. En cambio, su padre estaba sufriendo un tic nervioso mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba un tanto traspuesto.

Todos consideraban a L un pervertido desde que interrogó a Misa Amane. Eso era un hecho.

Pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido aquella otra posibilidad.

—No es así, Mary-san.

—Ya lo se, pero soy yaoista y me aburro, déjame que fantasee —contestó ella con una sonrisa que le inquieto profundamente.

—No estoy familiarizado con ese terminó —contestó llevándose el pulgar a los labios y observándola detenidamente.

—Que le gusta el yaoi... —murmuró Light, que no sabía si quería saber que se estaba imaginando exactamente Mary. De todos modos, al intentar ponerse en su lugar le vino una imagen de de él y el excéntrico detective en el baño, naturalmente desnudos, pero en una posición nada natural desde su punto de vista. Varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda —Y el yaoi es un género del manganime que se caracteriza por centrarse en relaciones entre hombres.

L asintió, mientras se mordisqueaba la uña. Sería conveniente hacerse con uno de esos mangas o ver algún anime de ese género para entender mejor a Mary. Y de paso saber que le gustaba.

Y la misma idea se le había ocurrido a Light. Compartir aficiones con ella podría ayudar a romper el hielo y a que se llevaran mejor. Aunque... él, leyendo esas cosas... Si Mary le viera, o hablara de ello con ella, posiblemente pensara que era homosexual, y ella sola ya se había montado suficientes historias en el poco tiempo que hacia que la conocían. Claro, que iban encadenados y eso solo podía contribuir a su inspiración.

—Entonces, si te gustan esas cosas... —empezó L.

—Me encantan —corrigió ella.

—En ese caso, debo deducir que imaginaste que Light-kun y yo manteníamos una relación.

El susodicho miró al detective de reojo. ¿A dónde estaba intentando llegar? Estaba claro que L trataba, como él, de descubrir la pauta del aparentemente ilógico esquema mental de la joven pero... ¿De qué manera?

—Deduces bien.

—Y, siempre en tu imaginación, ¿Quién daría y quién recibiría?

Vale... ya sabía de que manera. ¿Es qué ese bicho raro solo sabía hablar de sexo con Mary o qué?

Sin embargo, la joven vio como se curvaban levemente las comisuras de los labios del detective en un amago de sonrisa, y comprendió.

—Pues... —la joven pareció pensárselo - Depende...

— ¿De qué depende? —preguntó Light de sopetón, casi agresivamente. Estaba claro que de darse la situación el sería el que daría. No había discusión posible en ese aspecto.

—Creo que nuestra conversación ha ofendido de alguna manera a Light-kun —comentó L con tono distraído mientras revolvía el café.

—Supongo que le gustaría estar en esa situación y el no poder le duele. Compréndelo, Ryûzaki... debes de ser su primer amor.

L sonrío un poco más notoriamente. Lo había entendido perfectamente. Bien, tonta no era. De hecho, parecía que era más inteligente que la media. Ahora solo quedaba ver cuanto más.

¡Mierda! Había caído de lleno en su trampa conjunta. ¡Y lo peor es que no podía defenderse sin quedar peor! ¡Maldito L! ¡Maldita Mary! Tenia que reconocer, que ese tanto era para ellos. Así que sonrió ante la broma, aunque quisiera liarse a golpes, y simplemente se centró en su café solo.

—De todos modos —continuó ella— y contestando a tu pregunta Ryûzaki, depende del enfoque.

— ¿Del enfoque, Mary-san?

—Si... Evidentemente, lo que mas morbo daría sería que tú le penetraras a él —ambos sonrieron con complicidad al notar la apenas perceptible reacción de Light, que paso completamente desapercibida para el resto del equipo que les observaba desde el otro lado del sistema de seguridad mientras Matsuda intentaba ponerse al día con ciertos papeles —Al fin y al cavo, tú eres el mejor detective del mundo y él, Kira. Bueno, sospechoso —hizo la aclaración de mala gana —Pero... —aquel pero preocupó al detective —Tú eres tan mono, y dan tantas ganas de abrazarte que también podrías ser pasivo perfectamente.

Silencio absoluto a ambos lados de las cámaras. Mary aprovecho para beber un poco de café con aspecto completamente inocente. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y cierta idol rubia se tiró a los brazos de su supuesto novio.

—Anda... Misa-Misa —comentó Mary sin el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa, aunque solo L se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Light estaba demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse delicadamente a Misa de encima, y el resto del equipo había ido a aquella habitación.

Iba a ser difícil sacar a Misa de allí.

— ¡Light! ¡Misa-Misa te ha echado mucho de menos! —exclamó la rubia

—Esta bien Misa... —el castaño colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la aparto "suavemente" —pero te dije que iba a estar ocupado.

— ¡Si, con Mary! ¡Y Misa-Misa quería conocer a Mary!

—Pues encantada —interfirió la joven levantando la mano en una mezcla de saludo e intento de llamar la atención.

La idol la miró de arriba a abajo, con una mueca difícil de describir o interpretar.

—Buenas —dijo Mary, con un deje de sarcasmo.

Misa se abrazó más al castaño.

—Light es mi novio, así que no te creas que podrás apartarlo de mi lado.

—Todo tuyo, a mí no me interesa en absoluto —contestó la otra, apartando la mirada de ellos y centrándola en L.

— ¡Por mucho que intentes engañarme no lo conseguirás! ¡Light es mío y solo mío! ¡Así que vete a otra parte con tus enormes tetas operadas y tu actitud de "yo-soy-mejor-que-todo-el-mundo-y-puedo-tener-a-todos-los-tios-que-quiera"! ¡Light nunca se irá de mi lado! ¡Así que...!

—Light, haz callar a misa —ordenó L con su tono neutro de siempre mientras se servía mas café y echaba azúcar al susodicho liquido.

—Si, por favor. Haz callar a Misa —apoyó la misteriosa joven tan indiferente como el detective —Y pensar que la tía esta me caía bien... como cambian las cosas cuando conoces a los personajes personalmente —añadió para si.

El resto de los investigadores entraron en ese momento para llevarse a la celosa idol, aunque esta protestó y lloriqueó todo lo posible, sin conseguir salirse con la suya. Mientras la escena se desarrollaba, L miraba los pechos de Mary con el pulgar en los labios, lo que le daba el aspecto de un niño inocente.

— ¿Calculando las probabilidades de qué esté operada? —preguntó la joven divertida. Sonrío ante el cabeceo afirmativo del detective —Pues sal de dudas.

Sin decir nada más, L alargó una mano y le agarró un pecho. Apretó un poco, aflojo el agarre segundos después, movió la mano con cautela por la superficie y se quedo quieto. Todo ello bajo la incrédula mirada de Light, que tenía la boca entreabierta.

Tras casi un minuto entero, L apartó la mano y volvió a su café, satisfecho. No reveló su descubrimiento, pero parecía imposible que le hubiera tocado un pecho a una chica y no se hubiera llevado un tortazo.

Por eso mismo, el castaño sintió que se hizo justicia cuando L le informó a Mary que no podría salir del edificio porque era sospechosa, y esta contestó cruzándole la cara y murmuró para si hecha una furia:

—Será cabrón, para una vez que estoy en Japón y no voy a poder verlo.

Al detective también pareció parecerle justo, por que no le recriminó nada a la chica, y su única reacción fue apoyarse las puntas de los dedos en la zona golpeada.

Desde entonces, Mary no había saludo de la habitación que le habían asignado, y cuando se enfadaba murmuraba para si en un idioma que Light no conocía. Eso si, a los dos días encontró una manera de que no la vigilaran a pesar de la de cámaras que había colocadas por todas partes.

Comenzó a pasearse desnuda.

Y, claro esta, por respeto nadie se atrevía a mirar los monitores por donde salía su escultural cuerpo. Bueno, nadie salvo L, que era regañado inmediatamente por todos los demás. Al fin y a la chica no se le había dicho que había cámaras, y estaba claro que no lo había deducido. O eso parecía.

Por eso, el detective no sabía si era un genio y aquello era un plan para tener intimidad, una retrasada y no había pensado en la posibilidad de las cámaras, o simplemente una chica con la mente muy sucia a la que le excitaba sentir su intimidad violada. Y lo que era peor: no le dejaban disfrutar de "las vistas".

Pero siempre le quedaría el tacto de aquel pecho en su memoria y sus pantalones anchos para disimular.

* * *

A mí personalmente Misa me cae bastante bien y la verdad es que me da un poco de pena por su historia con Light. Pero por eso mismo no la he hecho súper amiga de Mary. Quiero decir... Solo hay que ver como reacciono cuando Light le dijo que saldría con otras chicas solo para despistar a L cuando comenzaron a salir. Es celosa. Y Mary es una amenaza. Ya no solo por que tenga más pecho que ella y sea más segura. Yo nunca pensé que Misa fuera tonta. Más bien pienso que se lo hacia, por que no hay nadie tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de como la trataba Light.

Así que, si lo interpretamos así podemos decir que Amane Misa fue uno de los pocos personajes capaz de engañar a todos los demás ¿no os parece?


	5. Capitulo 4 Salida

Huntress-616, vale, vale, no dejo de mencionarte jaja No te enfades "hermana mayor" En cuanto a Mary, es normal que este con las hormonas alteradas. Que esta delante de L, leñes XDDD Que es su "ídolo" y tal. Normal que se le olvide lo que estaba maquinando. Recibo el aplauso humildemente, pero lo de las proporciones de Mary son cosas tuyas XD. Ya veremos que opinas de este nuevo capitulo, un poco mas serio que los anteriores.

Tohru-Rain Si, lo del yaoi da juego XDDD Mucho. Gracias por el rev.

Ai-chanosa muchas gracias.

Selenya, si, lo se. Y tienes toda la razón, pero esta así a propósito. Si te das cuenta, en los primeros capítulos que su intención es precisamente cambiar la trama. Y no tiene complejos con ese cuerpo, por que no lo siente como suyo. La verdad es que Mary realmente todavía no termina de creérselo. Es decir, sabe que es cierto, pero no siente que sea verdad. Así que se lo toma todo demasiado alegremente. Va a necesitar que la den un "susto" para que por fin siente cabeza. No te preocupes, hasta ahora estos capítulos eran el "inicio" ahora seria cuando nos adentramos en el "nudo" de la historia. Si, va a ser un fic relativamente largo (calculo unos quince capítulos) así que me lo he tomado un poco con calma. Pero gracias por el consejo, da gusto recibir comentarios así.

Misa Aoyagi gracias ^_^

NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA ¡wow!, primer nick que leo y primer rev que recibo que esta completamente en mayúsculas. Ya que estas ansiosa aquí tienes el nuevo cap.

¡Aviso! Este fic a partir de aquí se volverá más serio. Pero no por eso pienso olvidar completamente el humor. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Había sido un error encerrar a Mary. Evidentemente, no era un error en el sentido táctico, ya que eso le permitía a él (y al resto del grupo de investigación) obtener pruebas y observar su comportamiento, ya que parecía haberse cansado de ir desnuda, para su desgracia. Aunque de todos modos no le dejaban mirar. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios. Mary ya llevaba un mes allí metida, sin salir de la habitación. Las dos primeras semanas, se las había pasado desnuda. A la tercera había decidido ponerse ropa, que había ido pasando de los "modelitos de zorra buscona" como decía Amane Misa, a otras prendas mucho mas cómodas, como camisetas anchas y vaqueros. Y en la última semana había dejado de peinarse y comer. Además se pasaba el día o en el sofá o en la cama, mirando al vacío o por la ventana.

Aquellos eran síntomas claros de depresión.

Estar tanto tiempo así encerrada no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Y en ese aspecto era donde estaba el error. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Mary le importaba, e incluso que la deseaba. Así que era un error que no estuviera bien, porque eso le distraería del caso Kira. Pero, nadie podía saber que aquella chica le importaba. O Mary estaría en peligro. No. Ya estaba en peligro por el solo hecho de estar allí. Así que debía de encontrar la manera de animarla.

Se levantó sin previo aviso, haciendo que Light se levantara sobresaltado por aquel imprevisto movimiento y le siguiera. Tal cual estaban, salieron del edificio. Irian a la tienda de mangas abierta mas cercana.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Light iba en pijama.

Pero el castaño sabía perfectamente a donde iban. El también se había dado cuenta del cambio en Mary, y le parecía bien lo que quería hacer L pero... ¡¿No podía haber mandado a Watari o a Matsuda a unas horas más normales? O por lo menos haberle dejado que se vistiera con ropa normal antes de sacarle a rastras de la cama.

No le sorprendió que el dependiente les mirara de arriba a abajo cuando le preguntaron por los mangas yaoi. Un chico de edad indefinida, costumbres extrañas, y aspecto igual de extraño encadenado a un atractivo adolescente que iba en pijama y preguntando por yaoi...

Light en su vida se había sentido mas avergonzado. Pero su vergüenza llegó a límites insospechados cuando L compró dos copias de cada tomo mínimamente yaoi o shonen-ai, pagando en efectivo y pidiendo que se los envolvieran para regalo.

De todos modos, a parte de un par de miradas asesinas hacia el extravagante detective no dio ni una sola muestra de que aquello le molestara. Cargó con parte de los tomos envueltos en el chillón papel de regalo sin protestar y los dos se encaminaron de vuelta al edificio. Con un poco de suerte aquello animaría a Mary.

La adolescente en esos momentos observaba el cielo nocturno, anaranjado por la contaminación lumínica. El motivo por el que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada en la habitación era simplemente que no quería ver a nadie.

Una vez de nuevo en su habitación se había dado cuenta de que cuando estaba delante de L, intentaba reprimir su lado de fan histérica, pero a cambio le salía el lado más pervertido. Lo de desnudarse solo había sido una treta para tener un poco de intimidad. Sabía bien que nadie miraría.

No podía seguir así. Si de verdad quería cambiar algo, debía controlarse. No podía ser que se le olvidara todo lo que había pensado y planeado cuando tenía al detective delante. Debía encontrar la manera. Por su bien y el de L.

Se giró al oír la puerta, para encontrarse al detective asomándose mientras se tapaba exageradamente los ojos.

— ¿Mary-san está presentable?

—Anda, pasad... — tanto L como el amnésico Kira entraron con sus respectivos paquetes— ¿Y me queréis decir qué hacéis aquí a las cinco —miró su reloj —menos veinte de la mañana?

—Hemos comprado un presente para Mary-san. — contestó el detective con calma, tendiéndole el enorme paquete.

La adolescente lo cogió con cuidado y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Ambos observaban expectantes la reacción de la joven, aunque disimulaban lo mejor que podían.

—Anda...Ya se de que voy a hacer cosplay en cuanto pueda... —murmuró para si en cuanto vio la portada del primero.

Aquellas palabras fueron bástate reveladoras para los dos genios. L observo la femenina figura con atención. No era el encierro lo que había deprimido a la adolescente. Era el estar encerrada en Japón sin poder ir ha conocerlo. Mary iba a resultar toda una otaku, no solo una fan del yaoi. Y ser una otaku occidental que incluso habla japonés (y que posiblemente hubiera aprendido de forma autodidacta), viajar a Japón y que te retengan en una habitación las 24h del día tenía que ser de lo más frustrante y deprimente.

Asíque si querían que se animara, no bastaba con regalarle aquello. Tenían que llevarle a ver al menos los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

—Light-kun ¿Misa-san no dijo que deseaba salir?

El castaño entendió al instante. Era una buena manera de solucionar dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

—Si, la verdad es que lleva diciendo unos días que estaba aburrida.

Mary levantó la cabeza ¿Qué estaban pensando esos dos?

—Mary-san, ya que Misa-san desea salir, y tú deseas crear un disfraz de cosplay ¿Por qué no vais juntas? Bajo la atenta vigilancia de uno de los miembros de la investigación, claro está.

La reacción de Mary fue un poco más visible en aquella ocasión. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse, aunque no era ni mucho menos la efusiva reacción que se esperaban. Debía de estar enfadada con ellos, cosa natural por otra parte.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—Entonces lo arreglaré todo para que salgáis esta tarde o mañana a lo sumo. —asintió L, tirando de Light para que salieran de allí. —Que pases una buena mañana Mary-san.

Light se despidió con unas palabras apresuradas y se vio forzado a seguir al detective. Estaba sumamente molesto por no haber podido dirigirle más de unas palabras de cortesía a la adolescente, pero lo contrario hubiera sido descortés... Valla dilema.

Miró el paquete que tenia en brazos. ¿Por qué solo le habían entregado la mitad de los mangas yaoi a Mary?

—Investigación, Light-kun. Investigación —dijo L como si le leyera la mente.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "investigación"?

Unas horas después, Matsuda trataba de calmar a Misa. Y así mismo. Lo que las dos jóvenes desconocían era que L le había forzado a llevar un par de cámaras y localizadores por "su seguridad" y porque tanto Amane como Mary eran ambas sospechosas. Mary no parecía tener relación con Kira. Pero todo el misterio que le rodeaba si era sospechoso.

Cuando salieron la verdad es que reinaba un silencio tenso por parte de las dos jóvenes, y cada una se empañaba en ir a un lugar distinto. La primera visita, terminó siendo a Shibuya, solo para que se callaran.

Fue un acierto. A Misa le encantaban las tiendas de ropa, y a Mary le entusiasmo la estatua de Hachico, y el parque Yoyogi. Con el paso del tiempo ambas mujeres se habían relajado e incluso bromeaban. Matsuda andaba más tranquilo, y hasta bromeaba con ellas. A media tarde fueron a un puesto de ramen. Simplemente porque Mary insistió, ya que nunca había tenido la posibilidad de comer autentico ramen. Para ser una occidental que nunca antes había estado en Japón manejaba los palillos de forma extraordinaria.

De mientras, L había dado día libre al resto de los investigadores para que descansaran, y estaba leyendo los mangas. Light estaba todo lo lejos de él que le permitía la cadena de las esposas que estaban tirantes, clavando la mirada en el detective que parecía no darse cuenta. No negaría que estaba nervioso por cuales podrían ser las intenciones del extraño detective.

Touta fue un momento al baño, pagando antes con el dinero que le había dado Ryuzaki la comida. Cuando volvió, los dos asientos estaban completamente vacíos. Soltó un grito y salió del puesto, buscándolas por todos lados con la mirada.

Acto seguido y al no verlas, llamó al cuartel general e informó de lo que había pasado. L dejo los mangas y acudió a las pantallas, tenso. Light estaba en las mismas. ¡El imbécil de Matsuda! ¿¡Cómo las había dejado escaparse! Entre los dos llamaron al resto de investigadores y además informaron a la policía. Tenían que encontrarlas.

Misa tan solo había seguido a Mary, que de pronto se había levantado y alejado. Se quedó blanca cuando vio a la "nueva" pegada a un escaparate de una tienda de katanas con los ojos brillantes. Le daba miedo.

Trató de detenerla, pero en pleno proceso notó como alguien le cogía por la espalda y le apartaba, para inmediatamente después notar como la agarraban de la cintura y la apartaban de su acompañante. Otro hombre se abalanzó sobre Mary, tratando de inmovilizarla.

—Tranquilas chicas... vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿De acuerdo...? —oyó Misa que le preguntó una voz masculina de forma lasciva al oído mientras una mano intrusa exploraba entre su ropa.


	6. Capitulo 5 Gary Stu

**Huntress-616:** Tienes razón en todo. Pero lo de L/Light es simplemente porque son los personajes principales. Ya meteré alguna coña yaoi con otros personajes, no te preocupes XD Y... ¿Por que no aprovechas esa imaginación que tienes para hacer mas viñetas? Enserio, te imaginas tramas alternativas bastante divertidas (y pervertidas, digámoslo todo XDD)

**Fanny W:** Me alegro que te hiciera reír, al fin y al cavo era el fin de esa escena. En cuanto a lo de que esto se vuelva un poco más serio... Bueno, tenía que pasar. Si no se volviera. Todo serian escenas de intento de humor (me considero incapaz de escribir humor de verdad) y al final perdería la poca gracia que tienen.

**Tohru-Rain:** es que ser Friki/Otaku perdido, estar en Japón, y no poder visitarlo es como si te pusieran todos tus platos favoritos delante y te dijeran que no puedes probarlos. ¿O no?

**Ai-chanosa:** Gracias, gracias ^_^ Espero este capitulo también te guste.

**Misa Aoyagi:** Si, la verdad es que en la situación del vendedor yo también me hubiera quedado mirándolos XDDD Y no te preocupes que lo continuo.

**Sayuki-Uchiha:** No exageres mujer... aún tengo mucho que mejorar. Y, si, la personalidad de L, es muy diferente. La verdad es que es difícil intentar meterse en su cabeza, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y por eso mismo me alegra mucho que me digas que lo he conseguido. Lo de los errores ortográficos, sinceramente no es cosa mía, si no de mi "hermana" Huntress. Felicitadla a ella por eso, que yo soy completamente anti-tildes. No pongo ni una. De todos modos, muchas gracias.

**NEMESIS LAWLIET MATSUYAMA:** Deseo concedido, ya he actualizado. Tal vez no haya sido "pronto" pero al menos actualicé XD

**MaruHani:** Otro abrazo para ti. Yo la verdad es que no sabría decirte. Por un lado me encantaría estar como Mary... pero por el otro, y sabiendo la que se le avecina, como que me quedo en mi casa y tal.

**Selenya:** Tu rev también ha sido bastante conciso XD. Yo también suelo dejar revs (cuando los dejo... creo que la posición de las estrellas tiene algo que ver con eso por que no dejo demasiados) bastante francos. Eso si, intento ser lo mas educada posible. La sinceridad no va reñida con los buenos modales. Además, los revs como el tuyo aunque sean cortos son los que mas me gustan, porque te ayudan a mejorar. Un besote.

A ver, que en el capitulo anterior se me olvido XDDD Pero aquí tenéis otros dibujos de Mary que me han hecho *w*

http : / iruna - chan . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d2w7e01

http : / huntress616 . deviantart . com / # / d2w751x

Y... ¡Mi querida "hermana mayor" Huntress hizo unas viñetas basadas en éste fic! (Pero no tienen nada que ver con la trama XD)

http : / huntress616 . deviantart . com / # / d2vvijv (esa es la primera, si os gusta buscar las demás que no voy a ponerlas todas)

No acostumbro a pegar links en mis fics... pero es que ya que se han molestado que menos que hacerles publicidad. Por cierto, para mi la versión masculina de las Mary Sue se llamaban Gary Stu. De ahí el nombre del titulo.

Y bueno, después de todo este pedazo de parrafada que no se si alguien leerá, aquí llega el capitulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Misa quiso gritar, pero una mano sucia, áspera y grande le tapó la boca. Pudo ver como otro hombre, de aspecto salvaje y desaliñado se abalanzaba sobre Mary, que cayó hacia atrás. El frágil cuerpo de la adolescente cayó también hacia atrás con el violador sobre ella. Rompieron el escaparate que había tras ellos, siendo Mary la que cayó debajo y se clavó todos los cristales.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió una asquerosa lengua recorrer su cuello. Su corazón resonaba en su pecho, sus pulmones ardían. Los cristales eran agujas clavadas en su espalda. Su mente estaba en blanco.

No podía reaccionar. Notó como algo ajeno como que aquel otro hombre se desabrochara el pantalón. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda miraron a su alrededor, buscando una escapatoria.

A su lado vio su salvación. Un Tanto.

Alargó la mano para cogerlo y después dobló el codo. Para su desgracia golpeó al criminal con la parte sin filo. Pero bastó para que, aturdido, retrocediera.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Justo detrás de ella encontró lo que podría ayudarla. El Daisho más espléndido que ella hubiera visto.

Tenía un Sugata perfecto. Un Kisseki perfectamente proporcionado. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su mano. Un Hamon impecable. Por el Jigane y la Jihada se veía a la perfección que estaba hecha a mano.

De haber sabido más de como analizarla, de haber tenido tiempo para ello o simplemente de no haber estado histérica, hubiera tenido en cuenta mas detalles de la espada. Pero simplemente pudo impulsarse hacia ella, dañándose las piernas con los bordes irregulares y afilados del poco cristal que quedaba en la parte baja del escaparate, y hacerse más daño con los trozos que tenía clavados en la espalda. En cuanto la tuvo al alcance la agarró. Primero golpeó a su atacante con la empuñadura, haciendo que este retrocediera.

El maleante, al ver que tenía en las manos aquella "indefensa" joven, se puso en pie lo más deprisa que pudo, tropezando acto seguido con sus propios pantalones desabrochados y cayéndose de espaldas sobre los afilados restos del escaparate, quedando empalado.

Mary tragó saliva, horrorizada por la dantesca imagen que se representaba ante ella. Tres minutos enteros se quedo mirando a aquel hombre agonizar, incapaz de quitar la mirada sobre él. Oyó un sollozo sofocado, y eso la hizo volver en si. Misa también tenía que estar en apuros.

Corrió hacia donde oía el escándalo sofocado, notando punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento no recordaba que aquello fuera un anime. El dolor que sentía era real. Los latidos de su corazón eran reales. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas era real. El peso de la espada en su mano era real. El suelo bajo sus pies era sólido. El viento le azotaba el rostro.

Y Misa no era un personaje que en realidad no sentía ni padecía más que lo que el autor así decidía. Era una chica despreocupada que estaba en apuros. Era su amiga. Y estaba en peligro.

— ¡Suéltala! —bramó blandiendo el arma ensangrentada, colocándose instintivamente en la posición básica de kendo.

El maleante rió, encañonando a la rubia, que sollozaba desconsolada pidiéndole ayuda a Mary.

La del pelo extraño inspiró hondo. Debía calmarse. Tenía que centrarse.

— ¡No se qué estará haciendo ese idiota, pero esta claro que es mejor para mí! ¿Qué os parece, si primero me lo paso bien con una y luego con otra, zorras? —preguntó el delincuente con sorna.

Mary abrió los ojos justo al mismo tiempo en el que aquel hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella. Usó la katana para detener la pistola que intentaba golpearle para dejarla sin conocimiento. Así quedaron en una postura igualada, ella detenía su pistola de forma que no pudiera usarla, y el detenía su katana.

Él agarró una de sus muñecas para hacerle soltar la espada.

Mary abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que sus fuerzas fallaban y que se le iban a doblar las rodillas.

¿Cómo podía ser? Si ella era una marimacho (*) de cuidado que ganaba a los amigos heavys de su hermano cinco años mayor en concursos de pulsos. ¿Cómo es que no podía con aquel don nadie? Si incluso estaba retrocediendo. No entendía...

Entonces se dio cuenta. Aquel cuerpo tenía mucha menos fuerza.

Fue como si le recorriera una descarga de miedo por la columna. Sus rodillas se doblaron, mandándola al suelo mientras el dolor que sentía en el brazo le forzaba a soltar la katana. Notó como le agarraban la melena con fuerza y de nuevo escuchó desabrocharse una cremallera.

—Primero me encargaré de ti, puta, y después de la basura de tu amiga.

Abrió los ojos, asustada. De acuerdo... solo podía salvarse una de las dos, y ella estaba perdida...

— ¡Misa corre! —espetó abriendo los ojos y mirando a la mancha negra y rubia que era la modelo en sus ojos anegados en lagrimas.

La rubia le devolvió una mirada asustada. ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella solo era una chica frágil, no podía hacer nada contra alguien así... pero... podía buscar ayuda. Se decidió la siguiente vez que Mary le ordenó que huyera. Se puso de pie y sus tacones se oyeron resonar en el pavimento mientras se alejaba.

El criminal se río y forzó a Mary levantarse mientras la cogía del pelo y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano le tocaba obscenamente los pechos.

—Sí, quedémonos a solas... ¿Para qué quiero un caramelo cuando aquí tengo todo un festín?

—Je... —la adolescente reunió valor de alguna parte y le miró desafiante, apartando el miedo y el dolor de si —Si, seguro que ni si quiera se te levanta, maricón.

La bravuconada le valió que la azotaran contra el suelo. Se sintió mareada y desorientada unos instantes. Pero por suerte le había soltado. Volvió a centrarse, y cuando el tipo estaba apunto de volver a agarrar su cuerpo de forma lasciva levanto la pierna, clavándole el tacón en todas sus partes.

Dolorido, el violador retrocedió soltando la pistola y llevándose las manos a la zona dañada.

— ¡Hija de p-! —el delincuente cayó de rodillas, con el rostro congestionado por el dolor.

Apretó los dientes y extendió un brazo para recuperar su arma. En el mismo momento en que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la culata y el brazo comenzaba a levantarse, el filo de la katana caía sobre su mano justo por encima de la muñeca.

Mary recibió la salpicadura de la sangre sorprendida. No era muy diferente a cuando su maestro de kendo le hacia cortar esterillas empapadas y enrolladas en si mismas para que se asemejaran a la densidad del cuerpo humano. Ella había pensado que era una leyenda urbana, y que nunca tendría posibilidad de comprobarlo.

La katana golpeó el suelo y rebotó, casi escapándosele de las manos. El delincuente salió corriendo, y Mary le dejo marchar. Estaba cansada, y le temblaban las rodillas.

Se apoyó en una pared aunque le temblaba todo el cuerpo por culpa de la adrenalina. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ahora que el peligro había pasado le parecía que aquello le había sucedido a otra persona, y que no era ella la que había actuado así.

El dolor empezaba a dejarse sentir. Pero ella no soltaba la espada, lo único que le parecía firme en aquellos momentos. Se miró. Tenía la ropa destrozada. ¿Cuándo se le había desgarrado así? ¿Cuándo cayó a través del escaparate? ¿O se la había desgarrado aquel tipo sin que se diera cuenta? Dios... tenía suerte de estar viva. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando! ¡Se había arriesgado no solo a que la violaran, si no también a que la mataran! ¿Y por qué? ¡Por un personaje de ficción que realmente ni si quiera existía! ¿Es qué estaba loca?

—Vaya, te has desenvuelto bastante mejor de lo que había esperado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oír aquella voz masculina. La adrenalina volvió a inundar su torrente sanguíneo, y ella se puso en posición defensiva por instinto.

Automáticamente abrió la boca y los ojos por la sorpresa. En un extremo del estrecho callejón, estaba un hombre alto, de pelo negro y liso, realmente oscuro, como la tinta. Llevaba el pelo largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Unos pocos mechones caían entorpeciendo un poco la visión a sus ojos de un profundo azul, antes de reunirse junto a los demás detrás de sus hombros. Tenía los rasgos elegantes y nítidos, delicados pero masculinos. Los labios finos enmarcaban unos dientes perfectos y blancos. La piel fina y morena apenas contaba con arrugas. Era un hombre fuerte, y vestía con una larga gabardina negra, con un cierto aire a las que llevaba Watari en sus apariciones públicas.

Y Mary estaba sorprendida. Cosa natural porque ella misma había creado aquel personaje.

Le habían concedido un deseo a través del messenger de su amiga. Y solo había dos personas que tuvieran acceso a esa cuenta y que ella les hubiera enseñado el dibujo. Su amiga... y su hermano, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Así que si ella tenía un cuerpo nuevo ¿No podía ser qué él también?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y qué eres?

— ¿Yo...? Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás que no soy humano. En cuanto a lo que hago aquí, es simple: explicarte un poco mejor tu situación, como es mi obligación. No lo he hecho antes por que al contrario que los shinigamis yo soy perfectamente visible y audible a los humanos y te metería en un lío.

—Vaya, que considerado ¿Y cómo debo llamarte?

—Llámame Gary Stu.

—Que original —dijo Mary sarcásticamente —Mary Sue, Gary Stu.

— ¡Eh! Me dirás que no queda bien.

—Pues no.

Mary y Gary se mantuvieron la mirada.

—Hija mía, deprimes al más optimista.

—Veo que mantienes la esencia original... —comentó Mary.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, como no me has mirado al escote ni una vez... —comentó, haciendo un ademán para llamar la atención sobre sus pechos y el estado en el que se encontraba su ropa

— ¡Y tendré yo la culpa de ser gay!

—Pues si —sentenció Mary —Haber escogido otra forma.

— ¡Serás! —Gary se puso rojo de ira— ¡Mira, todo lo que tenía que decirte se resume en: No eres de este mundo y por tanto sus normas específicas no se aplican a ti!

— ¿¡Y eso qué significa! —Exclamó Mary perpleja— ¡Oye ven aquí! —Llamó al ver que Gary se iba— ¡Encima que me secuestras y me traes aquí! ¡Por lo menos explícame un poco lo que quieres decir!

— ¡Te aguantas! ¡Que te valla bien!

La adolescente intentó seguirle, pero sus piernas ya no respondían y se fue al suelo al intentar dar un paso.

—Yo y mi bocaza... —murmuró para si.

Bien, ahora tocaba en pensar un poco en aquella conversación que le había pillado tan de improvisto. ¿Qué había querido decir con que no se le aplicarían las normas específicas de aquel mundo? ¿Es qué se refería a las Death Note y a los shinigamis? ¿O era otra cosa?

Se quedó mirando el pedazo cielo de color rojizo que se atisbaba entre las paredes del callejón, que en esos momentos se le asemejaban a enormes murallas medievales. Se sentía cansada, tal vez por la sangre que había perdido a través de las heridas. No tenía ganas de pensar, la verdad. Terminó de anochecer y ella comenzó a adormecerse en aquel callejón.

— ¡Mary!

El sonido de su nombre falso le hizo volver en si y alzar la cabeza mientras el sonido de varios pares de zapatos golpeando el suelo en una carrera se acercaba. La adolescente se levantó como pudo, bastante perpleja. Se había olvidado por completo que había mandado a Misa escapar.

Y allí venían los refuerzos. Un poco tarde, pero allí estaban. Matsuda, Soichiro, Light y L. Estos dos últimos en cabeza, siendo por primera vez el detective el arrastrado por su sospechoso a cuenta de las esposas.

— Ey, hola gen...

No pudo terminar la frase, los brazos de Light la rodearon estrechando protectoramente su frágil y lastimado cuerpo de mujer contra el suyo, más fuerte. Abrió mucho los ojos. Eso no se lo había esperado. Instantes después dejo que la sostuviera y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Mary... —notó como la abrazaba con más fuerza — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La adolescente se quedo perpleja al sentir una lagrima caer en su hombro. ¿Cómo podía ser aquel chico Kira? Es decir, sabía que lo era. Pero es que en esos momentos no podía creérselo. Y mira que le había visto usar la Death Note y se sabía su historia. Pero en esos momentos estaba siendo tan dulce, reconfortante y protector... Y de una forma tan sincera que simplemente no podía creérselo.

Pero tenía sentido. Por que en esos momentos no era Kira. Solo era un chico mucho más inteligente de lo normal. Pero era buena persona. Kira era la corrupción de esa persona. La desvirtualización de los ideales que terminaban convertidos en escusa.

En ese momento, otro deseo surgió en ella junto al de salvar a L. También debía salvar a Light. Pero en el caso del castaño, debía salvarle de si mismo. De corromperse por el poder.

Tenia que hacerlo.

—Un poco dolorida, así que te agradecería que me soltaras y que nos fuéramos al cuartel para que me pueda curar.

—Si, perdona. Misa esta bien, fue ella la que nos avisó —murmuró soltando un poco el agarre pero sin soltarla del todo.

Mary asintió, y se dejo guiar hasta la limusina. Notaba la mirada del detective sobre ella, aunque no tenía muy claro como interpretarla. Cuando llegaron fue el propio L el que se puso a sacar los cristales que aun tenía clavados y curar sus heridas en silencio, con su particular manera de cogerlo todo. Mary le observo en silencio. Ver a L acuclillado a sus pies y curándole con cuidado con su expresión de siempre era extraño. A la chica no le gustaba aquel ambiente, tenía la sensación de que sentían lastima por ella. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—Bueno ¿Y cuándo me encerráis? —preguntó, haciendo que los dos genios le miraran sin entender. Así que levantó la katana que aún sujetaba con fuerza —Acabo de robar sin ni si quiera darme cuenta.

—Mary-san no debe preocuparse de eso. Yo la pagare, junto con todos los desperfectos —contestó L antes de volver a centrarse en su labor. —Solo espero que no se repita. Pensé que la próxima vez que viera a Mary-san estaría muerta. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza, tapándose los ojos con su alborotado pelo —Nunca he estado tan asustado.

Por primera vez Mary vio a L como un chico real. Hasta ahora había sido solo su personaje favorito al que quería salvar por fanatismo. Pero ahora le veía con otros ojos. Se inclinó para besarle la frente con ternura.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

(*) Marimacho, también llamadas chicazos. Tal vez sea una palabra típica de aquí, pero suele referirse a las chicas con aspecto o comportamiento poco femenino. Es que no conocía otra palabra que utilizar.

Para más información sobre las Katanas y los términos usados visitar esta página web http : / www . gigaws . com / espadas - japonesas / espadas - japonesas . html

Ya sabéis, sin espacios. Y no, no tengo ni idea de katanas, así que si me he equivocado en algo decídmelo.

En cuanto a la breve aparición de Gary... No se que decir. Solo apareció, confundió a Mary y desapareció. Ya aparecerá un poco más adelante, esperad a que se calme. Por lo poco que habéis podido leer sobre él ya habéis visto que es muy susceptible XD


	7. Capitulo 6 Ira

**Huntress-616**, tú y tu ego XD. Por cierto, no te creas. La adrenalina impide que sientas dolor (bueno, no se si es exactamente la adrenalina o es un mecanismo del cerebro en casos extremos, pero bueno para el caso es lo mismo) así que en una situación de mucho peligro pueden cortarte un brazo o una pierna y tu continuarías consciente todo el tiempo que te permitiera la desangración XD

Gary esta echo a propósito para dar morbo (o eso se intento n.n") y si, saldrá más veces. Va a ser una pieza clave en todo esto, aunque será de apariciones breves el mismo te explicara porque XD En cuanto a Misa, ya te conté que es que ella no lo presencio. Si no si que se hubiera muerto de los celos jajaja.

**Tohru-Rain**, si, Gary le concedió el deseo a Mary por no se sabe que motivo (bueno, yo si lo se XD) Pero por si no me explique bien, había dos personas que conocieran la "apariencia" de Gary, dado que es un personaje creación de la propia Mary. La chica con cuya cuenta de msn hablo Mary al principio de la historia y a través de la cual se le concedió el deseo, y el hermano de esa misma chica. Si. Gary y Mary se conocen "de la vida real".

**Selenya** muchas gracias por el halago, pero me temo que en este capitulo pierde gran parte del realismo y la coherencia. Pero, eh, era necesario para que avanzara la historia. Además, este fic siempre necesitara sus toques de humor. Gracias por los ánimos, y te devuelvo un besazo y un abrazo.

**Ai-chanosa**, eh, eh, eh no te olvides que en estos momentos Light no esta corrompido por el cuaderno, es "inocente", y Mary no deja de ser una Mary Sue que todo lo pueden jajajajaja.

**xilema95**, si, el sumary apesta, y yo también te agradezco que hicieras click. Pero... ¿Graciosa yo? Yo simplemente hago un "intento de humor" para aligerar la lectura XD En cuanto a las faltas de ortografía (en mi caso "horrografia" XD) agradéceselo a Huntress-616 que es la que me lo corrige para que se pueda leer. Lo del yaoi... lo dejo en el aire XD

**Akane River**, a ver como te contesto sin destapar la mitad de los capítulos que aún tengo que escribir XD. 1 Para empezar... ¿Quién ha dicho que Mary valla a tener éxito? Si, su intención es evitar que Light vuelva a ser Kira, pero aquí nadie ha dicho que le valla a salir bien XD. 2 Me remito a la respuesta 1 XD Pueden pasar muchas cosas que se le metan en medio. Este capitulo, por ejemplo XD 3 Verdes. Sus ojos son verdes. 4 Intentare meter a todos los que pueda, pero es complicado. Se hará lo que se pueda. Y no es necesario que me dejes rev en cada capitulo si no ves que quieras comentar/criticar algo. No lo hago por los revs, aunque se agradecen de todos modos XD

**Selenia**, mi intuición me dice que eres Selenya... pero como no lo puedo saber fijo te contesto a parte XD. No es que abandone el fic, que tenga problemas personales, ni bloqueo de escritor: es que tengo vagancia crónica y soy de las de actualización trimestral con suerte XDD De hecho estaba empezando a escribir las respuestas a los revs cuando me llego el tuyo, lo que pasa es que tenía que pasárselo a Huntress-616 antes de colgarlo.

* * *

Aquella situación perturbaba seriamente al detective. Es decir, nunca antes se había preocupado así por otro ser humano. Claro, que ningún otro ser humano había corrido el peligro que había corrido ella. A pesar de todo Mary parecía seguir como siempre. Alegre, despreocupada e imprevisible. Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y estuviera perfectamente.

Pero era precisamente ese intento de aparentar estar bien lo que la delataba. Aún había pequeños detalles de los que todo buen observador se percataría. Siempre iba con la katana encima, y en ocasiones cuando creía que nadie la observaba se volvía algo meditabunda y sombría. Seguía metiéndose con Light, pero el tono había cambiado. Ya no era tan hiriente, si no mas amistoso. En cuanto a su relación con L, era sutilmente afectiva. La forma en que le hablaba, le miraba, los pequeños gestos que le dedicaba. Para alguien ajeno podía pasar desapercibido, pero para L y Light no había duda de que le tenía cariño. Menos cuando se peleaban por las galletas con almendras. En esos momentos no había afecto que valiera. Claro, que solo Light (y en contadas ocasiones, Misa) era incrédulo testigo de las infantiles peleas por los dulces con frutos secos. Delante de todos los demás compartían civilizadamente la tarta de pistachos.

La verdad es que Light no podía si no pensar lo divertido que era que el gran L mostrara esa faceta de si mismo. Siempre tan serio, inexpresivo, formal y respetuoso, y de repente se convertía en una especie de niño caprichoso pero con buenos modales. Además, Mary de vez en cuando irrumpía en la sala de investigaciones sin que nadie la llamara, ayudando a Watari a llevarles la comida. Lo cual ambos genios se habían dado cuenta que subía la moral en el equipo, incluyéndolos a ellos. No era como Misa, con la que siempre andaba y con la que tenía tontas discusiones cuando Mary se metía delante de ella con Light. No. Mary parecía saber exactamente que hacer, como hacerlo, que decir y como decirlo para animarles. Y con L no era una excepción.

Antes de la aparición de Mary había estado bastante deprimido porque todas las pruebas refutaban su teoría de que Light era Kira, pero desde la aparición de la menor, había recuperado su entusiasmo. Aunque al mismo tiempo le distraía del caso Kira.

Especialmente por el _**otro**_ tema de discusión que había entre Mary y Ryûzaki.

Mary quería trabajar. Y el detective se negaba.

Ella decía que no quería ser una mantenida. Él que no era una mantenida, ya que su trabajo "entreteniendo" a Misa -y a Matsuda, para que negarlo- era vital para la investigación. A lo que Mary contraatacaba diciendo que podía seguir haciéndolo mientras trabajaba en otra parte. L se defendía con que ella estaba más segura allí, ya que no tenía familia ni amigos fuera de aquel edificio.

Y así podían pasarse horas y horas "debatiendo" siendo ambos demasiado obstinados como para ceder aunque fuera un poco. La situación le parecería divertida a cualquier espectador. Pero Light no era cualquiera y conocía a ambos lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que con cada discusión la cosa se iba escapando poco a poco de control. Y algo le decía que el impredecible carácter de Mary le daría un duro golpe al detective en el momento que menos se esperaran.

A veces tener siempre razón era una maldición.

Mary decidió que si L no quería permitirle trabajar (ni salir) fuera del cuartel, y dado que era muy necesario para lo que tenía pensado que ella consiguiera un puesto de trabajo en concreto, entonces debía obligarle a darle el visto bueno. ¿Cómo? Muy sencillo: recurriendo a la presión de grupo. Sabía que por lo menos el señor Yagami y Matsuda se pondrían de su lado. Light ya lo estaba. Y dado que esos eran los investigadores con cierta relevancia en aquella historia salvando al propio L, eran las personas de las que tenía que buscar apoyo. Si hacia publica su disputa, el detective no tendría más opción que, simplemente, ceder. Tal vez se pasara días, incluso semanas o meses enfadado, pero al menos estaría un paso mas cerca de mantenerle a él vivo y a Light lejos del cuaderno.

Aprovechó una de esas ocasiones en las que ayudaba a Watari a llevarles la comida.

—Ryûzaki, quiero trabajar. —le dijo, aparentemente sin venir a cuento mientras le dejaba al lado una buena ración de tarta decorada con fresas.

—Mary-san, ya hemos mantenido esta conversación, y mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa. Pero gracias por el pastel. —contestó el detective, que se veía venir cual iba a ser la reacción general. Mary le había pillado por sorpresa. Eso le molestaba, igual que le molestaba que hubiera hecho publica aquella disputa que era solo de ellos dos, y en determinadas ocasiones, de Light. Y le molestaba que le molestara, iniciando así una cadena infinita de irritación en la que ahora no quería pensar.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya que no me dejas ayudaron en la investigación, pues por lo menos déjame trabajar.

—No te permito investigar a Kira por el mismo motivo por el que no te permito salir asiduamente del edificio. Sería demasiado peligroso. Además, eres menor de edad y necesitarías autorización de tus padres o tu tutor.

—Si lo vemos así, la estas secuestrando... —se dejó oír débilmente la voz de Matsuda.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, arrancándole un visible sonrojo y haciendo que volviera apresuradamente su atención a los papeles que tenía delante, fingiendo ordenarlos.

—Tiene razón. Esto es un secuestro —admitió el señor Yagami.

—No se puede secuestrar a quien no existe —contestó L, pensando que si seguía esa línea de argumentación podría zanjar de una vez aquella, a su parecer, entupida discusión.— Según la burocracia, Mary-san no esta registrada de ningún modo en ningún país, por lo que legalmente no existe. Si Mary-san tuviera la amabilidad de decir su verdadero nombre y origen, la mandaría sin dilación a su hogar, pero de mientras he decidido hacerme responsable de su seguridad, y por tanto no puedo permitir que trabaje o se ponga en peligro investigando a Kira.

—Claro que sí. Como tú eres el primero en decir tu verdadero nombre a todo el mundo —espetó Mary con un ácido sarcasmo.

—Además... No puedes decir que no existe. La tienes delante. —apoyó Light. Entendía que llevaba al detective a sobreproteger a la adolescente de esa manera. Pero no por eso iba a darle la razón cuando no la tenía.

—Legalmente no existe —contestó el detective girándose hacia él.

—Pero eso no significa que no tenga derechos —contraatacó el castaño. Poco a poco la atención iba centrándose en los dos genios.

—Legalmente no los tiene —contestó L con calma.

Light se puso en pie.

—¡Ryûzaki! ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso? ¡Es un ser humano!

—Si. Y una mujer, con lo que corre más peligro que si fuera varón.

—¡Pero serás machista!

El grito de Mary hizo que de nuevo las miradas se centraran en ella. Con los dientes apretados, mirada asesina y una mano sobre la katana, parecía apunto de desenvainar y hundirse en una orgia de sangre y muerte hasta calmar su ira infernal. En otras palabras: daba mucho miedo.

Aún así, L se mantuvo tan aparentemente ajeno a las emociones de los demás como siempre. Pero su sagaz sospechoso vio como se echaba unos cuantos milímetros hacia atrás antes de contestar.

— Lo siento Mary-san, pero no es machismo, si no estadística.

—¡Mira L! —mierda, había usado la dicha letra. Estaba enfadada de verdad— ¡Qué tú seas un infantiloide pueril con complejo de héroe que se cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, que tiene mas poder y dinero del que jamás podrá utilizar por mucho que viva, y que se esconde tras una fachada de excentricidad y falsa indolencia porque tiene demasiado miedo a relacionarse con los demás y se guarece en el miedo instintivo del ser humano en lo distinto y desconocido para mantenerse al margen no valla a ser que se encariñe de alguien!

Después del estallido de ira con mayúsculas de la joven, esta se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la puerta hecha una furia. Matsuda se apartó de su camino, temiendo ser arrollado o cortado en trocitos por la joven.

El detective, que ante aquel inesperado rapapolvo se había limitado a escuchar con la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta por el pelo, se limito a dar la vuelta a la silla sin bajarse de ella y comentar.

—Debe de estar menstruando.

Inmediatamente un grito de indignación le indicó que Mary le había oído y apenas un segundo después sintió un pesado cenicero de metal impactar directamente contra su nuca, desequilibrándole y tirándole al suelo, con lo que Light también perdió el equilibrio y se vio sometido a la fuerza de la gravedad.

—No debiste decir eso... —murmuró el castaño, incorporándose.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, entendía el comportamiento del detective. Si negaba rotundamente las afirmaciones de Mary, seria el equivalente a aceptar que lo que había dicho era cierto, y aceptarlo abiertamente seria aún peor. Así que haciendo aquel comentario y mostrándose indiferente aunque le hubiera dolido, siempre quedaría la posibilidad de que Mary estuviera equivocada.

El castaño suspiró y trató de ayudar al detective a ponerse en pie. El resto de investigadores se acercó a ver como estaban.

El detective sangraba por la cabeza y parecía estar bastante mareado. En cuanto a Light, el se sentía perfectamente. Solo le dolía un poco la mano.

Mary se fue a su supuesta habitación, cogió el enorme bolso donde tenía metido el ordenador además de un par de cosas más y metió ropa apresuradamente. Después se puso una larga cazadora con la que pudiera ocultar la katana que llevaba colgada al costado.

Si no le permitían buscar trabajo por las buenas, entonces ella saldría de allí por las malas. Necesitaba conseguir ese trabajo en particular. Pero claro, eso no podía explicárselo a ese esperpento humanoide. Ni a ninguno de los hombres que había allí.

—Ryûzaki.

El detective apartó a sus molestos colaboradores para atender a lo que le estaba señalando su fiel Watari. Su expresión se volvió ligeramente sombría al ver a la adolescente caminar hacia la salida con paso firme y la ira plasmada en el rostro. Las medidas de seguridad parecían inútiles frente a ella, cuando una puerta no se abría, usaba su espada a forma de palanca para forzarlas.

Inmediatamente Mogi, Matsuda y Soichiro salieron corriendo a detenerla. En el tiempo en el que ellos llegaron la joven logró abrir casi todas las puertas y saltarse los sistemas de seguridad a fuerza de katana. (1)

—¡Mary-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamo Matsuda al verla abrir la puerta de aquella manera.

—¡Poner una lavadora! ¡¿A ti qué te parece? —contestó ella.

—Venga, no seas así... —contestó el policía acercándose imprudentemente a Mary, aunque sus compañeros fueron más inteligentes y se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial.

La joven de repente se dio la vuelta y dejo el filo de la katana a unos muy pocos milímetros de la piel del cuello del imprudente.

—Acércate otra vez y te corto el cuello.

Matsuda saltó hacia atrás, muerto de miedo. Valla con la dulce adolescente, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Como Jekyll y Hyde.

Al final no pudieron evitar que Mary saliera del edificio y se perdiera en las calles de la gran urbe.

La adolescente corrió bajo el cielo que amenazaba tormenta, notaba su sangre hervir de ira, su corazón desbocado en su pecho, el vaho caliente salir de su boca, en contraste con el aire frío. El cemento bajo sus pies. Sabía que nadie le seguía, que ya podía parar. Pero no quería dejar de correr. Porque en el momento en que lo hiciera, se daría cuenta de la enorme estupidez que acababa de cometer. Así que corría y corría.

Hasta que se detuvo de golpe, mirando hacia adelante y hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Ella no había tocado una Death Note. ¿O sí? Trató de hacer memoria, pero nada.

Y sin embargo, lo estaba viendo. Un shinigami.

Pero no cualquier shinigami, oh, No.

Estaba viendo a Rem.

* * *

(1) tened en cuenta que los sistemas de seguridad de ese edificio están para impedir que uno entre, no que salga. De haber intentado hacer el recorrido de fuera a dentro del edificio no hubiera pasado del primer obstáculo XD

Ey, para los que no entiendan el arranque de furia y rabia de Mary, solo os diré dos cosas: una parte —que no todo— era fingido para poder salir de allí. Si a eso le sumamos que en los manganimes las mujeres son mas bien un cero a la izquierda y que ella lleva conviviendo un tiempo con esa mentalidad, y además peleándose con L, creo que es mínimamente razonable que se pusiera así XD. Si estoy equivocada, hacérmelo saber por favor.


	8. Capitulo 7 Trabajo

**Haruhi Furo: ** Gracias, me alegro que te guste y te parezca bien redactado. Y la verdad es que yo no veo a L tan pervertido, solo se comporta como un hombre cualquiera que tiene muy pocas posibilidades de haber tenido sexo en sus 24 años de vida en esa situación (si, entendí la referencia a Naruto XD) La verdad es que yo no estoy del todo contenta con como esta el triangulo Light/L/Mary... más que nada porque Mary me parece un sustituto barato y más "puta" de Misa, que en vez de gustarle Light le gusta L. Y esa no era mi intención para nada. Que me digas que gracias a este fic le hayas cogido cariño a un estilo que antes odiabas es todo un halago para mi. En cuanto al yaoi... me parece que se va a quedar en el aire como no encuentre manera de meter una escena que tengo pensada, pero que es tan imposible que tendría que ampliar el fic tres capítulos enteros solo para meterla de forma que no fuera a la fuerza. Al final tendré que meter un epilogo con todas las escenas que no podre meter, veras tú XD

Los errores de ortografía se perdonan fácilmente. Yo si no fuera por Huntress, que ademas mi amiga es mi beta, colgaría fics llenos de faltas.

PD: Si con MxM te refieres al MelloxMatt o MattxMello, la respuesta es sí.

**SeleniaSelenya:** Gracias por quitarme las dudas XD. Tu teoría sobre Rem es buena... pero solo te puedo mandar al segundo párrafo del aviso XD.

**Jasmine: ** No, inspiración no me hace falta. Me hace faltan GANAS de escribir. Que me pongo y puedo escribir un cap. en una hora. Pero se me cansan los dedos, y me canso yo, y teniendo ya de lo que va a ir el fic en la cabeza, da pereza ponerse a escribir.

**AVISO**: Que sepáis así para empezar que a partir de ya contesto los revs que pueda según me vallan viniendo. Esta es la última vez que contesto revs en el cap, y solo por que a los que los dejáis de forma anónima no puedo decíroslo directamente (precisamente contestare solo esos revs, dado que los demás ya están contestados)

Ademas, deciros que estoy un pelin decepcionada... ¿Enserio nadie recuerda lo que le dijo Gary a Mary y lo ha relacionado con que esta pueda ver a Rem? ¿Tanto tardo en actualizar?

Y... bueno... también debería decir que hay un buen trozo que es directamente una transcripción de unas escenas de un capitulo (Quien dice un buen trozo dice medio cap). Exactamente el 19: Matsuda. Y transcripción de la versión española, aviso XD. Es que, los diálogos españoles siempre me hicieron gracia (las voces horribles en mi opinión, pero los diálogos me encantan XD) Y después de acostumbrarme a la V.O subtitulada me hacen todavía mas gracia. Más que nada por que oírles decir según que cosas a según que personajes... XDD

Así que lo siento, pero posiblemente ese trozo este lleno de modismos españoles.

* * *

Mary volvió a respirar cuando la shinigami pasó de largo. Se volvió disimuladamente. Ahí estaba Higuchi, como era de esperar. No sabía decir sí había tenido buena suerte o mala. La adrenalina aún corría por sus venas, y le temblaban las rodillas, ademas su mente aún estaba atascada en el momento anterior. ¿Se había pasado con lo que le había dicho a L? ¿Habría sobre actuado? ¿Y cómo demonios se le había ocurrido salir de aquel edificio con tan pocas cosas? Pero no podía pensar en eso, si no en su siguiente movimiento. Realmente era una suerte haberse encontrado tan rápido con el hombre que buscaba, aunque no estuviera totalmente preparada. Respiró hondo y comenzó a seguirlo.

No temía perderle, al fin y al cavo Rem era como una enorme señal luminosa que le indicaba constantemente donde estaba. Notaba el corazón latir deprisa en su pecho, y la muchedumbre que había a su alrededor le parecía opresora y asfixiante, como si trataran de retenerla. Se esforzó en acompasar su respiración y a caminar siempre a la misma distancia del hombre de negocios.

Le vio meterse en una cafetería, con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Esperó unos minutos, intentando calmarse. Allí no tenía a L, a Light, a Soichiro o ni si quiera a Matsuda. **Estaba sola**. Si fallaba, nadie podría salvarla. Moriría. Cerró los ojos, recordándose a si misma porque, o más bien por quienes iba a jugársela. Después volvió a abrirlos y entró en la cafetería. Localizó enseguida a Higuchi, bueno, más bien a Rem, y sin ningún escrúpulo, avanzó hacia él y se sentó justo en frente.

—Buenos días, Kyousuke Higuchi —saludó inclinándose hacia él.

El ejecutivo le miró de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa petulante.

—Buenos días, señorita...

—Mary Sue. —Mary inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, coqueta. —O Sue Mary, todo depende de si usamos el orden occidental o el japones ¿No le parece?

—Sí, tienes toda la razón... Te llamare Sue-chan, si no te importa.

—En absoluto.

La sonrisa del hombre de negocios se ensancho, con un deje de lujuria.

—Bien, Sue-chan. No es que me moleste que una preciosa jovencita me alegre el café pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Trabajo, Higuchi. Como su guardaespaldas, su secretaria, la chica del café, lo que quiera, siempre que este cerca de usted.

—Oh, me alagas preciosa.

—Supongo que en este momento esta teniendo una erección pensando en todo lo que me va a hacer... —Mary se puso un poco más seria— Pero se equivoca por completo. No quiero un trabajo cercano a usted porque me guste.

Aquel cambio de actitud le descolocó por completo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y entonces...?

La adolescente se inclinó sobre la mesa, creando un ambiente intimo entre ellos, pudiendo susurrar sin que nadie mas le oyera. Bien. Aquel era el momento de la verdad. Doble o nada. Y sinceramente esperaba ser una Mary Sue de verdad por mucho que las odiara. Si no estaba muerta.

—Quiero estar cerca de usted porque se que es Kira.

El hombre comenzó a sudar y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Vamos, vamos... no digas tonterías... ¿Cómo voy yo a...?

—Se que tienes el cuaderno. Se que eres tú el actual Kira, pero que no eras el original. Y se que tienes un shinigami contigo... —desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Rem, dejando bien claro que lo que iba a decir a continuación era cierto— Porque lo estoy viendo en este mismo momento.

Higuchi creyó que se desmayaba. ¿Quién demonios era aquella puta? Y lo más importante ¿Cuándo había tocado el cuaderno? ¿O es que ella era el Kira original y había ido a recuperar su poder?

En cuanto a Rem... ella se había limitado a callar y observar atentamente. Esa chica no era normal. La había visto en la calle, y en ese momento creyó que el que le mirara al ojo y lo que veía —o mejor dicho, no veía— eran cosas de su imaginación, ya que enseguida se perdió entre la multitud de humanos. Después entro en aquella cafetería, y no había tenido pudor alguno en soltar lo que quería y dar motivos para que se lo dieran.

Se guardó sus preguntas para cuando estuvieran a solas. Pero que iba a hablar largo y tendido con esa tal Mary Sue en cuanto se presentara la ocasión era tan cierto como que ella era una shinigami.

La joven volvió a mirar al tembloroso hombre de negocios, que parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque, ya fuera de rabia o de miedo.

—Vamos, no te asustes tanto —dijo, y a continuación rió cantarinamente—.Quiero estar cerca de usted porque se que es Kira. No estoy en tu contra. Soy una aliada. Mira, soy una mercenaria —dijo, abriendo un poco su cazadora para que viera la katana. Volvió a cerrarla enseguida— Puedes buscarme en todas las bases de datos que quieras, y no encontraras absolutamente nada sobre mi. Si quieres puedes hacerme una prueba. Vamos, vamos —volvió a reír— me importa una mierda que no seas el Kira original mientras sigas cargándote criminales y creando un mundo mejor. Eso es todo lo que quiero. A parte del trabajo y su paga consecuente, claro. Considerarme tu seguro de vida, tu chaleco antibalas cuando estés lejos del cuaderno. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay trato?

Mientras le soltaba aquel pequeño discurso Mary temió que le temblara la voz, las rodillas, le vacilara la sonrisa o simplemente saliera corriendo en dirección contraria por el miedo que tenía a que la descubriera. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero al menos llegó al punto de tender la mano sobre la mesa, aparentemente sin cometer un solo error. Esperó a que el monologo interno del actual Kira terminara. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cosas. Viviendo con L y Light era el pan de cada día. Y aquel tipo tenía mucho que pensar en muy poco tiempo. Finalmente la mano más grande de Higuchi envolvió a la más pequeña de Mary, y este volvió a sonreír con aquella cara de pervertido capaz de parar un tren.

—Trato hecho, Sue-chan.

Las semanas siguientes fueron un pequeño caos en el cuartel general de la investigación del caso Kira. La desaparición de Mary había bajado mucho la moral de todos, incluido la de L. Y peor aún, Light y el se habían enzarzado en una pelea física en más de una ocasión. Matsuda observaba todo aquello impotente. Por mucho que trabajara parecía que no era capaz de hacer nada que sirviera de algo. Llevar cafés, acompañar a Misa cuando trabajaba, llevarle los dulces a Ryûzaki cuando estaba ocupado... Esas eran sus tareas. Y eso solo le hacia sentirse un lastre.

Así que cuándo Light descubrió donde estaba Kira, como Misa no le necesitaba y ademas la sede principal de la Yotsuba estaba realmente cerca, no pudo resistirse a colarse dentro. Solo una prueba, una maldita confirmación de lo que había deducido Light y podría decir que había contribuido en algo, por mínimo que fuera.

En cuanto al mencionado castaño, en esos momentos tenia la mirada fija y perdida en el hombre al que estaba encadenado. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente tuviera el poder de matar a alguien con solo saber su nombre y su rostro? ¿Intentaría erradicar a los criminales? El tenía acceso a los archivos policiales, osea que en teoría podría hacerlo. Pero dudaba que fuera capaz de llegar al extremo de convertirse en un asesino para cambiar el mundo.

Estaba hecho un lío.

Es imposible no recordar haber matado a tanta...

—¿Te pasa algo? —le interrumpió Ryûzaki, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Centró su mirada en el detective que parecía... ¿triste?— Llevas un buen rato mirándome fijamente. ¿Te molesta qué yo me esté comiendo esta sabrosa tarta y tú no? ¿Quieres un poco?

—Que va. No, no es eso.

—Toma —contestó L, tendiéndole el plato con el trozo de pastel al que solo le faltaba un pedazo que estaba en la cuchara y que no había probado.

—De verdad, que no es eso —insistió Light estirando el brazo a su vez con la palma hacia el en educado rechazo.

Un pitido del ordenador interrumpió la conversación.

—Ryûzaki. —se oyó la voz del anciano desde el monitor que tenía una W en pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa Watari?

—El detective Edgar Coil acaba de recibir un mensaje de alguien que le insta a desvelar la identidad de L.

Aquel mensaje atrajo alrededor del detective a todos los demás investigadores.

—Conozco a Edgar Coil —comentó Soichiro—. Está considerado el mejor detective del mundo después de L. ¿Quién le habrá enviado ese mensaje?

La pantalla de la W cambio para mostrar a un hombre con gafas y raya a un lado, con los datos personales a un lado.

—El remitente es Masajiko Kida, jefe de la sección de planificación de derechos del grupo Yotsuba en su sede aquí en Tokio —contestó Watari.

—Claro ¡Tenían que ser ellos! —dijo el señor Yagami

—Esa empresa esta relacionada con Kira.—observó Light— Si están intentando averiguar el nombre de L, es porque pretenden matarlo en cuanto lo sepan.

—Menudo problema. Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes preocupaciones, ahora se nos suma ese otro detective.

L, el aparentemente más perjudicado por todo aquello, se había metido una cucharada de tarta en la boca como si no fuera con él la cosa.

—No se preocupe. —le dijo a Soichiro con la boca llena. —El detective llamado Edgar Coil también soy yo. —la reacción general de sorpresa pareció pasarle desapercibida —Como ya sabréis, actualmente existen tres grandes detectives en el mundo: L, Coil y Deneuve . Los tres soy yo. Hay mucha gente que intenta desenmascarare y acaban cayendo en la trampa. —afirmó mientras cogía una fresa —Guárdeme el secreto —pidió mientras se volvía hacia el señor Yagami— y le doy esta fresa —aseguró, girando un poco el cuerpo y el brazo por completo para colocarla frente a Soichiro, que se echó un poco hacia atrás sorprendido por aquel movimiento.

—Gracias.

—Eres un hacha, Ryzaki —dijo Light.

En esos momentos, Matsuda por pura casualidad descubría en que planta eran las reuniones secretas. La 19. Subió corriendo las escaleras. Ya que había llegado hasta allí, iría hasta el final.

—Bien, lo que quieres es que logre acercarme a él ¿Verdad? —preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio, gafas sobre la cabeza, rasgos occidentales, camisa roja estampada y chaqueta de traje azul marino. —Eso esta hecho.

—Ya, supongo que a mi me toca cargarme las cámaras de vigilancia y el sistema de seguridad de la sede de la Yotsuba en Tokio donde el trabaja ¿No? —comentó una mujer, tambien rubia y occidental, con un cigarrillo negro en la mano y las gafas de sol puestas.(1)

—Sí—contesto L, sentado como siempre en su silla. Todos estaban de pie y colocados en circulo a su alrededor—. A estas alturas ya hemos asumido que la Yotsuba y Kira tienen alguna tipo de relación—. Lo primero que hay que averiguar es quién o quiénes tienen ese poder y cuántos son. Y debemos hacerlo con extrema prudencia y mucho sigilo. Es vital que nadie de la empresa Yotsuba descubra que les estamos investigando. Pensad que si nos atrapan prácticamente habremos perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a Kira. Mantened la cabeza fría y evitad actuar de forma precipitada. Y nada de investigar por vuestra cuenta.

La W apareció en la pantalla con el sonido de aviso, llamando la atención del detective.

—Ryûzaki.

—¿Qué pasa Watari?

—Matsuda acaba de activar la señal de emergencia de su cinturón.

—¿Desde dónde? —preguntó L(2), aunque ya sospechaba donde estaba.

—Al parecer, desde la sede del grupo Yotsuba en Tokio.

Una exclamación contenida salió de varias gargantas.

—Bueno, ya podéis borrar todo lo que acabo de decir. Debemos replantearnos todo el plan. Que tío mas gilipollas.(3)

En la sede del grupo Yotsuba, Matsuda se preguntaba que iba a ser de él, mientras dos hombres observaban todas sus cosas sobre la mesa. De improvisto sonó su móvil, y Matsuda miró a sus "secuestradores" como pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante, cogelo. Pero no digas que estas aquí y no te pegues el auricular, para que podamos oír la conversación.

—Eh, sí. —Touta alargó la mano y cogió el teléfono—¿Dígame?

—¿Qué pasa Matsui? —si no fuera porque no tenía sentido que le llamara otra persona, y porque estaba seguro que era su voz, no le habría reconocido con aquella entonación tan... alegre. Sin duda, era Ryûzaki.— Soy yo, Asasi. Cuánto tiempo ¿Eh?

—Hombre, Asasi ¡Qué sorpresa tío!

—No estás en la calle ¿Verdad? ¿Ya estás en casa?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Y qué, estás solo?

—Si, solo en casa ¿Por qué?

L tapó el teléfono con la otra mano, alejándolo de sí al mismo tiempo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia ambos Yagami.

—Matsuda dice que esta solo. No esta con Amane. —les dijo con su tono de voz habitual. Los dos asintieron para hacer ver que entendían. L volvió a colocarse el teléfono a la oreja y miró hacia arriba— ¿Te apetece salir a tomar una cerveza? —preguntó adoptando de nuevo aquel tono de voz amistoso

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora? No tío, hoy no me va nada bien.

—¿Otra vez la pasta? La cosa esta chunga ¿Eh?

Matsuda entendió.

—Pues si e-está bastante chunga. Se me ha notado un poco ¿verdad? — preguntó antes de reír nerviosamente.

L repitió la operación con el teléfono.

—Por lo visto Matsuda está en apuros. —les dijo, antes de volver al teléfono— Pues nada, ya te llamaré, eh. Nos ve-

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Os he dicho un millón de veces que soy la guardaespaldas de Higuchi, no vuestra camarera. —protestó una voz femenina que Matsuda conocía muy bien.

Se giro en redondo, con los ojos muy abiertos antes de exclamar su nombre.

—¡¿Mary?

Al otro lado del teléfono, L tapaba el micrófono, aunque en aquella ocasión se quedó con el auricular pegado al oído para continuar escuchando.

—Y ademas, Matsuda acaba de encontrar a Mary-san. —les informó a sus acompañantes.

* * *

(1) Una cosa... ¿Soy la única a la que le parece que Wedy se parece un poco a Misa? Por lo menos la primera vez que aparece XD.

(2) Juro que el careto de L es indescriptible en ese momento, parece la personificación del ¬¬, así que perdonarme que no lo describa, pero juro que no puedo.

(3) Juro (otra vez) que en la versión española dice eso textualmente. Pero sinceramente yo no veo a L llamando gilipollas a nadie XD

40 REVS YA! Obnubilada me hayo, damas y caballeros. (y gracias para Huntress que se fijo que me dejara el rev 41 XD) Ademas, creo que después de esta ultima escena entendáis por que opino lo que opino de los diálogos españoles XD.


End file.
